Behind the Porcelain Mask
by LolaLot
Summary: When Kakashi returns to ANBU without so much as a warning, Sakura suspects that something is wrong and decides to enroll in ANBU as well, in hopes of saving him as he so often did for her. This self-imposed mission will push them in situations that she couldn't have predicted, forcing her to see her ex-sensei in a new light and to question how far she is willing to go for this man.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Suzuka

**A/N: **Hello! As I start to write Behind the Porcelain Mask, One Day is at thirty-two chapters. I don't know when this particular chapter will be posted and I want it to be perfect before I do, so I will try to take my time with it. This story, Porcelain as I like to call it, will be my main project from now on. Already as it is, I've put over twenty hours of work into it, whether it be planning it, researching for names or Japanese culture, or just looking for its cover image. I have high hopes for it and want to present you with the result of my best efforts, the best of my writing skills.

Also, I've started a blog. All my stories as well as some oneshots are available there. If you want info on when I will update, that's the best place to go as well.

**www . lolalotsbook . blogspot . ca**

This said, here it comes... Enjoy! Also, huge thanks to my beta angel-eyes8611 for helping me with this new project of mine! Terms in Japanese will be explained at the bottom of the page, whenever there are any.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

* * *

_"Kakashi-senpai, please be careful with the cake... I put a lot of effort into baking it!" A lively Sakura warned as they walked, hands full with various foods all prepared for Sai's birthday. _

_"Don't worry, Sakura. I got i-" The young woman watched in horror as her ex-sen__sei tripped over the tiniest pebble, falling down ungraciously with said cake. The fruit of her labor landed on the ground with a heartwrenching splat._

_The silver-haired jonin lay flat on the ground for a few seconds, staring wide-eyed towards his still out-stretched arms at the mess he had just created. Much to his surprise, his female companion burst out laughing. The unexpected reaction only filled him with a sense of impending doom. There was no way the feisty kunoichi was taking this with such humor._

_"Kakashi-senpai, you're incredible. How can you be so amazing in battle, yet such a klutz in everyday life?" Her smooth voice inquired, a look of pure awe etched into her pretty features._

_"If I was to be so amazing all the time, I'd die of ex__ertion." He joked as he got back to his feet, dusting his shirt off as he stood. If he was getting off the hook so easily, he could suffer a little humiliation.  
_

* * *

_**Part One  
Hiding Behind a Porcelain Mask**_

**Chapter One: **_Meet Suzuka  
_

* * *

**T**he Hokage's office held such a different feel at night. Moonlight bounced off the walls, basking the whole room in a gloomy bluish glow that made the it appear abandoned. The utter silence that currently reigned was a stark contrast to the hectic life that filled the building whilst the busy hours of the day. The middle of the night was no time to be bustling around, granting the privacy that was required for the meeting of three particular people. Two ninja adorning the dark-hued clothes and armor that made the ANBU uniform stood before the desk of their leader, mysterious faces hidden by white porcelain masks. The busty blonde sat on the edge of the large desk, holding herself straight with the aid of her hands firmly planted on the solid surface that supported her.

The man on the right was easily recognizable, whether it be by the dog design painted on his mask, the messy silver hair sticking out above of it, or the prominent slouch in his posture. The Copy Nin was impossible to miss or mistake for someone else, his reputation far too great to conceal his identity without modifying his whole appearance and mannerisms. However, the woman who stood at his side was the complete opposite. Everything about the girl presented anonymity, from her average height and body similar to any other ninja's, to her standard black hair that reached her shoulders.

"Tokumei-san." Tsunade called out, her tone commanding respect and demanding the male's full attention.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The tall man replied, bowing to the older woman.

"I introduce to you Suzuka-san. For your next missions, she will be under your command." The Hokage instructed with a voice strict and devoid of any emotion, the perfect example of a fine shinobi.

The two ANBU members spun on their heels to face each other before their bodies bent in a polite bow, perfectly in time with one another. The younger woman watched her new teammate carefully, examining him from head to toe discreetly. His behavior and stance exuded none of his usual aloofness or laziness, instead projecting an image of intimidating coolness.

"Tokumei-san." The junior of the room greeted first.

"Suzuka-san." The deep baritone voice of her comrade replied casually as he straightened up. She imitated him a few seconds later, indicating the high level of respect she held for the man before her. Her snake-like mask faced his as they remained motionless, awaiting their Hokage's order.

"I will summon you both later this week for the mission briefing. You're dismissed." The blonde's voice broke the silence as she pushed herself away from her seat, waving the two off with a flick of her wrist.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The masked pair emitted in unision before exiting the room soundlessly, disappearing by the time their superior had turned around.  
_

The city lights shone brightly, illuminating the immense buildings that overpopulated this business-driven land. The stars and moon were pratically invisible, hidden away behind either a cement tower or the polluted smoke that hung in the air, thickening as it gathered in the sky. Such a scenery was nonexistent in the Fire Country, instead surrounded by nature and its army of lush, thick forests. Silence was so easy to find back there, back home, whilst in this foreign world, noise was in the foreground. The streets of Warabi were filled with people, all ambling towards unknown destinations, most likely for an evening of leisure after a long day of hard work.

Amidst the overbearing amount of activity livening up the city, a few touches from Mother Nature nonetheless graced the sight with tiny brushes of autumn colors, falling in the forms of dead, red or yellow-colored leaves that were swiped away from the occasional tree planted by the sidewalk. As if to assert her presence, the wind blew its icy breath onto the mob of bypassers, cruelly reminding those who had decided to forego a warm coat that winter would be settling in within the next few weeks.

Suzuka's own face stung as the cold air cooled her skin further, tinting her round cheeks a vivid shade of red. Her hair framed her face and blocked her sight as another strong gust assaulted them, causing the young woman to shiver and emit a small whimper of complaint. How she regretted not bringing that thick, warm knee-length coat that she kept for winter months back at home.

"Are you cold?" The baritone voice of her partner asked, never slowing his brisk pace to turn and glimpse at her. A glance at him let the shorter girl know that her companion was entirely focused on their task, his eyes never leaving their target. Every time her gaze landed on those onyx orbs, the female ANBU was surprised to see identical eyes, expecting to be met with a black and red set instead.

"No, not at all." Suzuka fibbed, unable to keep her teeth from chattering after she spoke. Henges were not necessary here, as ninja were pratically unheard of, but the tall man beside her preferred to hide the odd eye anyway. It was understandable, really. It warded off any undesirable questions from strangers.

Navy bue eyes watched with mild surprise and curiosity as the silver-haired ninja removed his jacket, revealing the oversized white woollen sweater hidden underneath. A shy smile curved her plump lips as she realized just what he was about to do. Her partner certainly wasn't overheating under the few layers he wore, but he would still offer her his coat. What a gentleman he was. Not that it was so shocking; the Copy Ninja was renowned for taking good care of his teammates.

"Here." The older man muttered as his arm stretched towards her to hand over the warm jacket. He finally turned to throw her a funny look, as if to question the hesitance she exhibited towards his generous gesture.

"You'll be cold." The dark-haired ANBU protested as her hand swatted his arm away in refusal. The male cast her a suspicious glance, his lips pursing visibly even through the mask.

"Take it. I came prepared." It was hard for Suzuka to tell if her squad leader was repimanding her or simply assuring that the cold wouldn't get to him. The tone in his voice could be mistaken as either, though too serious to be mocking.

"Thanks." The woman finally mumbled as she grabbed the coat from him, quickly slipping into it. A soft sigh escaped feminine lips, chapped from the cold, as she hugged the new garment tightly to her body, happy to find that Kakashi's warmth was still trapped in the dull-colored jacket. Her small expression of gratitude was barely acknowledged by him, a quick hum being his only response as his attention shifted towards the blonde woman they were following.

Their mission was incredibly simple, almost too much so to be given to ANBU agents. Suzuka had briefly wondered about the reason of this assignment, though her uncertainties were quickly discarded since she wasn't to question the motives of her leader without good reason. Being part of this dark organization meant that you had to keep your mouth shut and obey orders without any doubt, after all.

The individual that they were tailing was in no way exceptional at first glance, if not for her outstanding beauty. Nothing about her profile indicated that the woman possessed any extraordinary skills or assets. The only valuable attribute that could be pinned to her was being the daugther of a business tycoon, the CEO of one of the biggest companies situated in Warabi. Large businesses weren't uncommon in this part of the globe, but this particular one dominated a great part of the city, rivaled only by a handful.

Much to both of the ninjas' disappointment, their target took a sharp turn to enter a sky-high apartment complex, disappearing behind the doors as they shut closed behind her. Even though the two-man team had expected this, their hopes had been set on wrapping up this mission quickly by uncovering some dirt on the green-eyed beauty right on the first evening. That was immediately forgotten when the woman retreated to her father's home, without a doubt to head to bed since it was already quite late.

"What do we do?" Suzuka questioned when Tokumei halted his rapid steps, slipping his gloved hands into his pockets as he slouched further. His brows were knit together in quiet frustration, his eyes fixed on the ground as he evaluated their options.

"We'll turn in for the night. I doubt she'll come back out today." Her leader ordered as he spun on his heels to head back the way they came, towards the hotel that would house them for the duration of their stay in Big Money City. His subordinate followed him without a sound, silently grateful for the promise of a warm and comfy bed.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Suzuka removed her shoes quietly to change into the slippers the hotel provided for their guests before heading inside to sit at the couch facing the lone window. Their current bedroom was nothing fancy, the bare minimum in fact. The double-sized bed and couch were the only furniture provided. A closet and tiny bathroom were also attached to the room, thankfully. The only advantage that the dark-haired woman could find to this pathetic place was the view that the window offered. It was nothing extraordinary for the standards of this city since, even while being on the fourteeth floor, most of their sight was blocked by the neighbouring building, but to be at such a great height was uncommon for her.

When her partner came out of the bathroom, the female ANBU quickly stood and turned towards him, extending her arms out to return his jacket. The man walked lazily towards her, stopping barely inches away from her hands. He was easily a foot taller than her, forcing him to tilt his head down to gaze at her. The younger woman shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, a little self-conscious as to why he would take so long to just retrieve his own coat.

"T-Thank you, Tokumei-san." Her high-pitched voice blurted out when his hand reached out to take the garment from her. She bowed quickly, using this short moment to regain her composure before she straightened up.

"No problem, Suzuka-chan." Her superior replied cheerfully, his trademark happy eye-crease in place. _Suzuka-chan_? Where had that come from? "Don't call me Tokumei-san, it's far too formal." He added as he turned around to go hang his coat in the closet.

The short-haired woman was rooted to the spot for a little while, staring at her teammate with eyes widened from surprise. Broken from her trance when he threw her an odd look, she hurried to her travel bag to rummage in it mindlessly, only trying to rid herself of the uneasiness that had settled in her lower stomach.

"Are you okay, Suzuka-chan?" Her comrade inquired as he sat down on the bed, body twisted so he could still have a good view of her face.

"Yes, of course, Tokumei-taichou." The girl replied, pushing herself back into a normal state of mind. Why she was embarrassed around the Copy Nin was a mystery to her in the first place. Although, the unusual way that she had to act around him might have been responsible for it.

"Does it make you uncomfortable that I call you Suzuka-chan?" His deep voice asked after a liittle hesitation, clearly perplexed by her sudden shyness.

"No, not at all. I was just surprised to hear someone like you say that." Suzuka answered truthfully as she pulled an oversized t-shirt from her bag.

"Really? Why?" His question caught his female partner offguard, causing her to frown as she wondered what to tell him. Saying that it was because he'd never called her that before wouldn't make sense at all.

"You have quite the reputation of being aloof, how is it not shocking that you address me in such a friendly manner?" The midnight-haired woman retorted as she pivoted so only her hindside was visible to the man. Her slim fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt before tugging it up, removing it lazily and dropping it on the bed behind her. The night t-shirt was put on in just the same manner after she had removed her bra, causing a content sigh to escape her lips. This particular shirt was definitely her favorite, it was just so comfy.

"I'm not made of ice, contrary to popular belief." The Copy Nin teased behind her, making the young woman feel his eyes on her. A timid blush heated her cheeks, reminding her that she wasn't well acquainted with Tokumei. A mischievous smirk made its way on her lips as a plan formulated in her quick mind, deciding to test her teammate a little. This was a golden opportunity that she couldn't miss, especially after what he had just said.

"Are you made of stone then, Tokumei-taichou?" Suzuka retorted as she turned to face him, her hands pushing her long skirt down her thighs to reveal black panties, though her long top pratically covered them entirely.

"Not quite, but maybe of wood, Suzuka-chan." He quickly threw back, his intimidating gaze locked on her eyes. Even if his own eyes never lowered to take a glimpse at her naked legs, Suzuka knew better than to think he hadn't realized what she was doing.

"Interesting." She joked, biting the inside of her cheek as she grabbed a pair of loose-fitting shorts from her pack and slipped into them, never breaking visual contact with the silver-haired man.

"I'd tell you that you must be made of sugar, but that would sound corny. I'm anything but corny." His playful tone made the girl want to giggle. His words were even funnier when paired with his current appearance. It was easy to tell a handsome smile was hidden underneath his mask, but the most priceless detail was that his Sharingan eye was closed, mimicking a lasting wink.

"I'm afraid that saying that makes you doubly corny." His teammate deadpanned, giving him the funniest look she could muster.

The next sound he emitted surprised her quite a bit. The famous Copy Nin laughed, wholeheartedly, even. That was quite a rarity and it made her feel special for a moment. It certainly wasn't common for anybody to hear the stoic man laugh.

"We should go to sleep." He suggested after a few seconds, getting off the bed. "I'll take the couch."

Suzuka observed him as he stripped off his top half layers until he was down to the dark blue undershirt she was used to, the one that was skin-tight and connected to his mask. This reminded the young woman that there was another detail to add to Kakashi's amazing traits list. The man never seemed to age. Even at the age of forty, he appeared easily fifteen years younger.

"We can share the bed, Tokumei-taichou. It doesn't make me uncomfortable." His female comrade offered gently as she climbed on it, tugging at the covers so they rested above her belly button.

"Oh? I didn't think you were that kind of woman." The older man teased, giving her a wink as he sat on the couch, facing her. "I'm fine with the couch, really."

"Suit yourself." She let out as she stretched out on the bed to occupy most of it, an exaggerated moan of comfort coming out of her just to make him conscious of what he was missing out on.

* * *

The next day was much more clement. The strong winds had died down and the cloud-blanketed sky cleared, giving place for the sun to shine unhindered. Whilst the temperature was barely any warmer, the lack of movement in the air made it more bearable. On the ground lay a thick carpet of crinkled leaves that had fallen during the night, leaving the branches of the tall trees nearly bare. Each step created a pleasant scrunching sound as innocent walkers trudged through them, blissfully oblivious to the events occuring all around them. The park was a relaxing break from the rest of the city, too overwhelming with its masses and constant noise.

The two ninja strolled seemingly without aim around the greenery, one hand locked in the other's as any young couple in love might do. The whole environment was unfamiliar to them, preventing them from feeling at ease though any bypasser could have sworn they were just another pair of young adults enjoying the calm. What the usual civilian could not see was that this easy going couple was trained in cold-blooded assassination and undercover spying; and currently watching a woman several meters ahead of them.

Every now and then, Suzuka would steal a glance at Tokumei when he was looking elsewhere, secretly observing his appearance in the casual scenery. Today again, he had preferred a henge over an eye patch of some sort, even his mask was replaced by an ultramarine scarf. If the darker shades of blue weren't his favorite, the woman wouldn't know which color he might prefer. He was always wearing it. Even his ear muffs were of the same hue. Her attention shifted towards their connected hands, to the way his gloved one kept hers warm and even made her feel an ounce of disappointment that so little of their skin touched.

"That scarf looks lovely on you, Tokumei-kun." Suzuka complimented coyly, a glimmer of playfulness sparkling in her eyes. If there was a time where she could mess with the great Copy Nin without him having the ability to get back at her, it was now. And she was going to use it. Plus, she wouldn't mind the distraction. What little skin contact they had was disturbing to her, above all because of how she appreciated it.

"I'm glad you like it, Suzuka-chan." Tokumei replied as he flashed her what she assumed to be a beaming smile. With the dark cloth hiding the lower half of his face, the girl had to rely on pure instinct to differentiate the similar expressions of his eyes.

"Let me treat you to a can of hot chocolate." The taller man offered as he pulled her around a corner suddenly, stopping when they'd reached a vending machine. Once the initial shock of being dragged around wore off, the female ANBU could see from the corner of her eye that their target had sat down on a bench, allowing her to understand that the drink was only an excuse to sit down. "Here you go."

"Thank you." The young woman let out quietly as she took the can he handed to her. Kakashi was actually _paying_ for her? Surely, two stars were colliding together somewhere in the universe...

A hiss brought her out of her stunned state and she looked for the source of the sound, only to discover it was from her teammate himself. He'd nicked one of his fingers while reaching inside the machine to swipe a can of green tea. Of course. The Copy Nin wasn't above larceny when it came to skimp out on the bill.

"Tokumei-kun!" Suzuka gasped as she hauled him away from the metal box. "What are you doing?!" She growled at him, hands fisting at her sides as she watched him pop the container open as if it was rightfully his.

"Twenty ryo is far too expensive for a cup of tea." Kakashi complained before taking her hand in his again and leading her to a bench not too far from their location.

"B-But that's pratically the cheapest in all of..." His teammate protested as she followed him clumsily, tripping over her feet a couple of times in the short distance that they walked. A streak of disgust swept through her at she realized just how cheap the idiot was. Everybody could afford tea. In fact, everybody paid for their tea.

"Then I don't make enough." The statement made her jaw go slack. The Copy Nin was affirming that his income was too low? The man had completed over a thousand and five-hundred missions, for christ's sake.

"You've probably completed the highest amount of jobs in all the city..." The black-haired woman seethed, anger barely kept in check yet still careful about her choice of words. "I'm sure you're a millionaire."

"Stop analysing my finances and focus on what we came here for." Her partner chatised as he leaned back in his seat, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders like she wasn't about to rip his head off. The bastard even had the nerve to question her abilities. The Hokage hadn't accepted her in ANBU for nothing, her skills were most likely almost on par with his own.

"I am paying attention. A man sat with her twenty-three seconds ago." The female whispered furiously while she scooted closer to her undercover boyfriend. This was the last time she posed as someone's girlfriend in a mission. The outcome was never great, there was always a situation that went downhill and fast.

"Did you even notice who-" Before he could finish his sentence, his comrade snuggled up to him and cut him off.

"The son of their main competitor, Sugawara Ichiro. I came prepared." The woman snapped at the silver-haired man, even though their position suggested they were getting along just fine. The fact that his body stiffened when she pressed up against him didn't go unnoticed by her. That was an interesting reaction, to say the least. Taking a mental note, she promised to investigate this later on when they weren't out in the open and surrounded by strangers.

"Then stop bitching, you're attracting their attention." As if to make his point clearer, or one up her in their little battle as she assumed, he closed the distance between them. Before she could react, he had lowered his scarf just enough for his lips to press against hers in a careful kiss.

Repressing the urge to scream, Suzuka played along. Her mind reeled as she tried to come to terms with believing that this was actually happening. Her partner had silenced her with a kiss that she couldn't refuse without blowing their cover. The asshole. She wouldn't make a scene. No, she was not a blushing virgin anymore. When her so-called lover increased the pressure, she snaked her arms around his neck. His lips moved against hers with ease, capturing her lower one between his while he cradled her head with one hand. At the first tingle that tickled her senses when Kakashi's tongue darted out to lick her captive flesh, Suzuka pulled away immediately.

"Tokumei-kun..." The dark-haired woman breathed out, her voice deceivingly bashful. "We shouldn't be kissing like this in public..."

"Then why don't we go home so we can..." Her stomach sank as she processed the words, praying for him to be joking. If it was a joke, he was going too far. The girl grit her teeth as her captain leaned forward to brush his lips against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "The target is getting information on the competitor through his son. We've got what we wanted."

"Let's go then." The flush on her cheeks was certainly real. It wasn't often that a man flustered her, not since she'd been twenty, but Kakashi seemed to know just what strings to pull in order to make her react.

He got up without any hesitation, grasping her hand as they walked towards their hotel room. As they walked, Suzuka forced her erratic heartbeat back into its regular pace, refusing to admit even to herself that her captain was far too good a kisser. Hopefully, the situation would be forgotten once they returned to the privacy of their temporary home and this little moment would be quickly forgotten.

* * *

Sitting on the soft mattress of the bed, Suzuka stared at her feet. Kakashi was behind her on the couch, reading his beloved Icha Icha as if nothing had happened. In a way, it had been what she had wanted; to ignore the fact that he had kissed her when it was completely unnecessary for the mission. Yet, the dark-haired woman couldn't stop the resentment from swelling in her chest. The man had barely said a word to her since that moment, most likely sensing her anger. All that he had bothered to open his mouth for was to tell her that they'd be taking the first ship departing for Fire Country the following morning.

Throwing her partner a glance, the female ANBU was amazed, even if just for a second, that he still read the worn-out book. Jiraiya had died over a decade ago, taking the future of the Icha Icha series with him. What was so incredible about them to make the Copy Nin literally read them over a hundred times? Out of curiosity, the girl had picked up the dirty material and gave it a chance for a time, but she could not for the life of her find anything so special about them. The idea of simply asking him crossed her mind, though it was quickly wiped away. That would be throwing herself into the lion's den

"Tokumei-taichou?" The raven-haired girl called out after one too many minutes of tense silence. The captain gave no sign of acknowledgement and kept his nose buried in his favorite belonging.

With an exasperated sigh, the woman stood up and walked over to him, bending behind him so her head hovered over his. Still, he ignored her, apparently very relaxed. He was laying comfortably on his back, holding up the green book between two fingers whilst his other arm supported his neck. From where she stood, Suzuka could even make out a few lines off a page. Absent-mindedly, she read the words. As soon as she realized that her teammate was at a particularly juicy part she tore her eyes from the piece of paper, gritting her teeth. How could he read such junk around her?

"See something you like, Suzuka-chan?" Kakashi asked casually, not a hint of embarrassment in his smooth voice. She had long surpassed her shyness towards sexuality, but his behavior was just beyond her. She would be as red as a beet if she had to imitate his sordid habit.

"Don't suggest such things, Tokumei-taichou." The girl blurted out as she took a seat next to his thighs, careful to avoid any contact. When her gaze lingered on his person for too long, the male ANBU lowered his book to his chest so he could observe her as well.

"You want me to apologize, don't you?" Kakashi let out, tone soft and careful. That was quite the change from his previous cockiness. His companion only nodded her head slowly. "Fine. I'm sorry." His subordinate only blinked in surprise. Getting an apology from him couldn't possibly be that easy...

"Are you happy?" The Copy Nin inquired as he raised a hand to brush his fingers up her exposed arm. The gesture raised goosebumps on the skin he touched as she wondered how sincere his words had been.

"I guess." The young woman let out as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, averting her eyes from his. The building parallel to theirs seemed quite interesting right then.

"You're a beautiful woman, Suzuka-chan." Even though the compliment was flattering, it wasn't welcomed by its recipient. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she stood up from the couch, their proximity too much for her to handle right at that moment as guilt seeped in.

"You should probably keep your mouth shut, Tokumei-taichou." Suzuka let out dangerously as she stepped closer to the window, peering down at the people walking by. He chuckled.

"You remind me of a friend of mine." The woman tensed at the words. She twirled around to lean against the glass, giving him a coy smile.

"Who would that be?" She inquired curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Haruno Sakura. I assume you know who she is?" Tokumei answered as he picked up his book and resumed his reading.

"I do. Why would I remind me of her? We look nothing alike." Seeing that he wouldn't offer her his full attention, she traipsed to her bag that lay by the bed, rummaging through her belongings for something to occupy her.

"Maybe not in your appearance, but you're as bossy as she is." His teammate clenched her teeth at the statement, crushing a bag of jerky as she wrapped her fingers around it. Damn, she was looking forward to eating that one...

"You sound like you have a thing for her." The girl teased as she pulled a book of her own out before climbing on the bed.

"Are you asking this so you can go and report this to her?" The insecurity hidden behind his question wasn't missed by his companion.

"Of course not." She replied truthfully. That wouldn't be necessary, after all.

"I don't. " His reply was smooth and quick. He didn't trust her. There went a golden opportunity...

"Boo." The woman complained as she flipped her novel open to the page she had left it at. For a second, she had really believed he would give her some juicy gossip there.

"Doesn't mean I don't admire her every now and then." The male ANBU let out ever so innocently, surprising her. Her captain was attracted to his ex-student, then. How interesting.

"Isn't she your ex-student?" Suzuka wondered out loud, unable to see how this wouldn't appear as a dirty topic to most people.

"She was for a year, thirteen years ago. Does it even really count anymore?" From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the jonin looking out the window, his attention pulled away from Icha Icha.

"I guess not, but she's much younger than you." The woman replied warily, the fact that he seemed to be seeking approval from her was disturbing.

"How old are you? Twenty-five?" She hummed in response, preferring not to speak up. "Was that what bothered you so much about the kiss?" His head was turned to her now, watching for her reaction.

"No, it wasn't that..." She said, her tone strongly suggesting how uncomfortable the whole subject made her.

"Okay." His baritone voice let out, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

The whole exchange left Suzuka unsure of what to think. Was it possible that the Copy Nin was enamored with his ex-student? His questions had felt thoroughly honest, an attempt to soothe insecurities he might have towards dating her. Or at least, sleeping with her. The girl assumed it was only normal for him to be attracted to a younger woman, in the peak of youth no less. Nonetheless, she couldn't fit the aloof image of her captain with a lovelorn version of him. He couldn't be like that. She'd never even heard about him having a girlfriend.

"By the way, I totally fooled you." Kakashi suddenly said, a victorious grin on his covered face that reflected all too well in his exposed eyes.

That asshole.

* * *

Waves crashed loudly against the ship, causing the large structure to sway lightly with every new hit. The sea was a peculiar environment to the new ANBU. Being surrounded by such an immense body of water was both terrifying and pleasant, in Suzuka's opinion. The sound of the water rocking back and forth was a sweet melody to her ears, though the salty taste in the air wasn't as enjoyable as the peaceful ambiance created by the scenery before her eyes.

If only life was so simple. To sit on a piece of floating wood, lulled by the gentle movement of an entity infinitely bigger than you, warmed by the sun. To be entertained by the lazy difting of clouds, each shaped differently than the previous one. To leave your worries at the shore could be easy for the casual soul, for those who weren't worried by another being who accompanied them.

"Was it your first time going overseas?"An unmistakable baritone voice inquired.

"For a fact, yes." The female replied casually, not moving from her leaning position against the rail to look back at her partner. "It was."

"I see." Kakashi replied as he stood by her, hands buried in his pockets as always.

As talkative as ever, that Copy Nin.

In situations like these, Suzuka was at a loss for a reaction. Why her teammate approached her and started a conversation, only to let it die a mere few words later, was beyond her. Her answer fluctuated between a need to aggravate people to simply wanting company without the hassle of a vocal exchange.

"If you're not going to say anything more..." The woman mumbled into the hand that cupped her cheek. "Why did you bother saying anything at all?"

If you desired something, then you should ask for it.

"I thought you looked lonely." Her captain replied, his trademark smile in place.

The kunoichi huffed, a frown appearing on her delicate features. Prying an answer out of this man was always tedious.

"Such a charmer." She purred, throwing him a sideways glance.

"I try." The silver-haired ninja returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

This was common from the fine shinobi at her side. He appeared out of nowhere, interrupted your train of thought. All for what? To leave or become mute. A part of her believed that he did this for kicks, to test how much he could pester someone before they snapped.

Obviously, that unsuspicious person would not be viewed as the victim, but as the attacker. Kakashi was a master of this technique, amongst many others.

"If you want a woman's company," the girl began, "then maybe you should offer her a drink."

If she could earn a free beverage from him - one _paid _for -then she would have accomplished a feat on this boring trip.

"I'm afraid we've already used up all of our budget for the mission." The male ANBU announced as he turned to stare in the distance, expression unreadable to his subordinate due to the combination of his mask and hitai-ate.

"Then you're not worth my time." Suzuka growled, flicking her wrist to dismiss him.

After their enthusiastic exchange, the Copy Nin left his teammate to be her own company for the rest of the day. The seperation was perceived as a welcome break by the black-haired jonin. While she wouldn't quite describe her partner as a nuisance, he was definitely grating further on her nerves with every of his sarcastic comments.

Plopping down on the bottom of their bunk bed in their closet-sized cabin, the woman breathed out a heavy sigh. Crossing the sea was an amazing experience, one that she wouldn't forget any time soon. After a few hours though, there was little left to catch her attention. Her dear novels, sadly, had remained in her home, as had all of her personal belongings. All that she carried on this trip was food and ANBU clothes.

"Late night?" Suzuka called when Tokumei entered the room a couple of hours later.

"Not quite." He replied as he stripped off his clothes.

At the sight of his underwear, the female rolled on her mattress to face the wall. Hearing the rest of his garments fall to the floor, she bit the inside of her cheek. The kunoichi was aware that the action was most likely innocent, but she couldn't accept it as that. They were new partners. He couldn't be such at ease around her.

"What kept you occupied for so long?" The girl asked, curiosity getting the best of her. The evening had been so long to her, yet he had found enough distractions to keep him busy until nightfall.

"Just looking at the stars." The silver-haired jonin replied casually. "You should have stayed."

"Aren't stars the same no matter where you are?" She muttered off-handedly.

"Don't play stupid, Suzuka-chan." Kakashi chuckled as he climbed onto his bed, just above hers.

"Good night, Tokumei-taichou." The young woman sighed as she flipped the light switch off and ducked under her blanket to brood in peace.

"Ah, but..." The Copy Nin mumbled. "I thought we'd have some free time to chat."

Suzuka squealed as she felt her mattress dip under his weight and tore the covers away from her body to look at him, only to find him leaned over his bed, upside-down and sporting his happy eye crease.

"No!" She protested as she swatted his chest repeatedly. "I said good night."

"Boo." The male replied before retreating to his own private space. "Night."

* * *

The scent of fresh grass and the bark of trees floated in the air, carried by the faint breeze that blew every now and then. Strange, how so many memories could be intimately laced with a sense so easily overlooked. The whiff her nose had caught reminded Suzuka of moments too plentiful to name, yet still precise enough to unconsciously relive in the instant manner only the mind could accomplish. Of nights spent as a genin with her team, whispering hushed words and firmly believing their sensei was asleep instead of listening closely; or hours jumping from tree to tree either running after an unnamed target or building their stamina.

The crackling of their small campfire interrupted her thoughts, forcing her to return to reality. The night was chilly, even more so than in Warabi she had to admit. Her sleeping bag was truly a marvelous commodity right now. The small extra she had paid for it to be fit for lower temperatures was worth every ryo she had spent. As usual, the Copy Nin who sat across from her seemed unafflicated by a single worry, sitting lazily with aloofness drawn on his features.

"What are you thinking about?" Suzuka asked after swallowing a mouthful of water taken from her canteen.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" Kakashi replied, not missing a beat. It was a wonder how he could be so deep in thought one second and jump into a conversation the next.

"Is the fire really that interesting then?" She chirped, annoyed by the smirk she could detect under that mask. Her previous question was in no way forgotten, but prying an answer from a Copy Nin that was unwilling to answer just might be an impossible challenge.

"What do you think?" Her captain deflected the question once more.

"I like it, but I get bored after thirty seconds." She replied casually, playing with a blade of grass she'd picked up.

"I see." He chuckled, throwing her a strange glance.

Silence returned, allowing the duo to relax for a while. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi was quite affectionate with her, more so than she had never known him to be with anyone else. To hope for him to take down a few of his walls and talk to her still seemed like too much to ask, though. That shouldn't have been surprising; she was a stranger to him.

After removing her ANBU mask from the back of her head, Suzuka dragged her fingers along the paint that decorated it, musing over its meaning. A snake. How an animal that described her so well could be so closely linked to one of the greatest sources of grief in her life remained a mystery to the girl. The man in question had been gone so long already, to emulate his voice in her mind could barely produce whispers anymore.

"Why a snake?" Kakashi asked,snapping the girl out of her reverie.

"Why a dog?" Suzuka returned smugly after a second of thought.

"Dogs are a man's best friends." He replied, eye creasing in a jovial smile. "So why a snake?"

"Snakes are dangerous." Her answer was blunt, only a glimpse of the true reason. It was almost comical how he would pry for the information he wanted, but was a master in evading questions.

"Tight lips, hm?" He even had the guts to comment on it. "That's a good trait for a ninja."

Another gap wedged itself into their dialogue. The mission was almost over, yet she had none of the answers she had come for were within her reach. The Copy Nin kept his barriers up at all times, like a fortress around himself. Sneaking past his defenses might not have been amongst her range of skills, no matter how deeply she hated to admit it.

"I heard you quit ANBU for well over a decade." Suzuka noted, words dipped in curiosity. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Wondering if you should be scared?" Kakashi chuckled, eyeing her from where he lay in his makeshift bed. "I got tired of it."

"Tired of it?" She repeated, rolling onto her stomach to lean on her arms. "How?"

"You'll see for yourself in a year or two." The way his eye never left her raised goosebumps on her skin, made the young woman wonder just what he saw in her.

"Fine." The girl mumbled, a pout on her lips. "Why did you return if you were bored with it then?"

"As curious as a cat, aren't you?" The smirk could be heard in his voice, without a doubt. "Why don't you tell me why you signed up? You don't seem to be the average ANBU."

"I joined to protect someone." Suzuka answered, purposefully ignoring his last comment even if it piqued her interest. "Stop throwing my questions back at me and answer now."

"Remember, curiosity killed the cat, Suzuka-chan." He sing-songed. Wait, Kakashi sing-songed? "How could you be protecting someone by signing up for this?"

"You must be one very fat, curious cat, Tokumei-taichou." His subornidate teased, barely resisting the urge to grin from ear to ear. Becoming the predator in his own mouse and cat game was quite thrilling.

"My dogs say I would be a a bloodhound if I was one of them." Kakashi mused, pressing a finger to his lips. "I'm certain you would be a border collie."

"Why that breed?" She inquired. Even if biting the bait he was dangling ever so obviously in front of her was infuriating, prodding relentlessly would never get her anywhere.

"It looks eager to please, cute and is obedient." Suzuka could see his cheeks lifting when he glanced at her suddenly tense form, giving away that he had a broad smile plastered on his face. "Yet, it is incredibly intelligent and needs to keep itself busy at all times."

"If you were thinking about teaching me tricks, you can forget about that." She groaned, covering her face with one hand. He'd complimented her, she almost felt lucky.

"What I had in mind was a little different." He replied, tone too cheerful for her liking. "Showing you what a good alpha male is sounded more... pleasant."

Whether it was the husky voice, the choice of words, or his piercing gaze, something about what he had just told her sent shivers down her spine and tingles where she would prefer there were none. It may have been from years of wondering how loud he could make moan should he visit her bed, or even simply because he was a handsome man, but the reaction was nonetheless unwelcomed by the young woman. Bedding her captain was not in her plans; being seduced even less so.

"Too bad I'm not a submissive bitch." Suzuka hissed back, turning his back to him and zipping up her sleeping bag. The moon was already far too high in the sky, more than late enough to go to sleep.

Seeing the well-known carvings of the Hokage in the mountain still miles away lifted a weight from Suzuka's shoulders. To be close to Konoha never failed to dissipate her worries and anguish, replacing it by the comfort only home could bring. Feeling at ease was a luxury to be treasured by shinobi. Only there could they allow their guard to be dropped; to go have a drink, give in to pleasures far too distracting to be indulged in on missions. Only a fool would ambush a village with a military power as imposing as theirs.

Even if going on this mission had turned out to be useless, Kakashi had presented a side of him that she hadn't been acquainted with before. The book he always carried had never been an indicator of his behavior prior to then, since as far as she knew he rarely uttered words with an underlying innuendo. Those instances had always ended up being casual and friendly, either way. Somehow, he had shown sexual interest towards her. If said man wasn't besides her, Suzuka would have shuddered at the theory her mind had subjected her to. No one had ever known who his bed partners were, ever. Maybe he murdered them after the act so his secret would never be revealed?

* * *

Konoha had changed drastically in the past decade. Or at the very least, to her eyes. The view she had of it at twelve, or even fifteen, had become an entirely new one at twenty-six. The population had increased, even if not immensely. The academy seemed fuller than ever, certain parts of the village had grown denser and the number of patients brought to the hospital only seemed to climb. Whether it was an effect of becoming older or an increase that statistics could prove, she didn't know.

Or maybe having her own bunch of rugrats under her wing had wrung any patience out of her. The brats had taken more out of her than passing the chûnin test, for goodness' sake. This entitled her sensei to a whole new kind of respect for never losing his cool and trying to strangle them. Yet, deep down in the deepest recesses of her mind, she cared for Akemi, Hideki and Hajime like her own children. She had often wondered if her former teacher had felt the same attachment to them, though she doubted it. He lacked any kind of fatherly side.

Personally, taking care of someone was natural and an activity that filled the voids in her being. She could never go without fussing over a friend's well-being or nutrition. Maybe it was only to confirm her own abilities and be an authority figure, but it was fulfilling to make sure her loved ones were doing fine. The idea that they would all wither and die without her was certainly presumptious, but she liked to entertain it. It was similar to Tsunade and Shizune's relationship. Without the younger medic, the Hokage would be drunk every minute of the day. She was the only one able to steal and hide her mentor's sake effectively and the Fifth still spared her life by some miracle.

Just as they approached the gate, Kakashi reduced the distance between them, obviously preparing to say something. In a way, Suzuka only wanted to bolt and go hole up in her apartment; mourn the loss of time this mission had been and lounge in her comfortable bed to make up for the horrible bedding the ship and hotel had provided. Talking to her captain was the last thing she felt inclined to do right then.

"We're back home." Kakashi stated, his voice filled with the same relief that she had experienced earlier for being back home.

Suzuka hummed back, the corners of her lips curving up against her will. Hearing it made it even better, as if it became more real and tangible.

"You're not as talkative as before." He added after a glance in her way.

"I'm just impatient to be home." She replied with a brief wave of the hand.

"Nothing says welcome back more than warm sake." The older man let out as he stopped to face her. "Preferably shared."

Suzuka halted mid-step to twist and stare at him, surprise barely concealed. For several seconds, a single question replayed in her mind. Had the Copy Nin just invited her to have a drink with him? The man actually wanted company every now and then? Either the gods were smiling down upon her, or the devil himself was tempting her. Whichever it was, her boldness was in no way lacking to defy both of them.

"Is that an invitation?" Her eyebrow was raised as high as it could be, yet it did little to show how unexpected his offer was.

"If you'll take it as that, then yes." He said as he resumed his walk. "Go home and change. We'll meet at eight at Haruguchi's."

"Sure." What a golden opportunity to coax information out of him. Forcing an insane amount of alcohol down his thrown to loosen his tongue couldn't be as hard as taking down every of his defenses.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Behind The Snake Mask**_

_After one too many drinks from both sides, the situation gets out of hand and Suzuka is forced to reveal her true idendity to Kakashi. How will he takes the news of being deceived so cleverly? Getting answers from him will prove to be quite the challenge after this.  
_

* * *

_**Suzuka - Bellflower**_

_**Tokumei - Anonymity**_

_**Warabi - It's an actual Japanese city. It has the highest population density. **_

_**Ryo - One ryo is worth 10 yen.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Snake Mask

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I'm incredibly happy that both my new stories have gotten over ten reviews right from the start, that's just amazing to me. I'll try and keep you guys busy with new stuff to read!

Again, big thanks to Angel-eyes8611 and Princezsupastar for helping me with this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_"Kakashi-senpai..." Sakura called out, twisting her neck to look at Kakashi's face. "What is that poking my butt?"_

_"It could be one of my weapons." It wasn't. But he wasn't about to admit it._

_Being stuck in an air vent, splayed on top of her so they could both look through the grid inspired some silly images to pop up in the Copy Nin's mind; which in turn caused his body to react against his will. _

_"How can you be thinking about that at a time like this?!" The girl below him shrieked as she wiggled under him to try and put some distance between them. Unfortunately, her struggling only resulted in pressing her bum harder against his groin. The lack of space was becoming suffocating._

_"I wasn't thinking about anything." Kakashi ground out as he pressed a hand to her shoulder, pushing her down to incite her to stop moving. With her torso forced so low, Sakura raised her hips instinctively, refusing to stay still. _

_"Right, you aren't." She spat back. "I can still feel it. Move!"_

_"I can't! There isn't enough space, just settle down and it'll go away." The Copy Nin growled as he gripped her hip, wishing she would just lay down again. This new position only made their little problem worsen. If he hadn't been a fan of doggy style, he knew he would be now._

_"Liar! You're just enjoying it, you pervert!" Sakura growled as she renewed her efforts to struggle away from him. The top of her head pushed up against his chin until the back of his skull hit the ceiling of the vent, earning a pained gasp from Kakashi. _

_"Stop it, I hear them coming." Kakashi muttered as he clasped a hand over her mouth, using his full weight to trap her down. There was no doubt he would be paying dearly for this later, but the voices of their targets were entering the room below them already._

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Behind the Snake Mask

* * *

**S**wirling the contents of her glass, Suzuka sighed heavily. Of course, Kakashi would never be on time. Forty minutes and two refills of umeshu later, her companion was nowhere to be found. For the umpteenth time, ultramarine eyes roamed the room, taking in the excessive amount of patrons crowding the establishment. Why he had chosen such a popular spot was a mystery to the young ANBU, who was well aware of his dislike of large gatherings. On the upside, her drink played the part of enjoyable company quite well. Its alcohol warmed her, coloring her cheeks a distinct shade of pink, kept her busy and even entertained.

While sipping on the sweet concoction, the young woman was free to either eavesdrop on the conversations of strangers or allow her own thoughts to run loose. The words shared by her closest neighbors would have her rolling her eyes, if her slightly intoxicated state didn't make it funny. Never would she understand what was exciting about a man whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Maybe her shinobi profession sucked any meaning out of those sappy exchanges. When she could die any day, being told that she was the most beautiful woman in the country just wasn't that appealing.

On that note, the last time she had been with a man was hard to recall. A few months had passed, at the minimum, that much she could tell. Relationships were a subject she'd rather avoid, having so little to say on them. Her last boyfriend had been killed barely a month after declaring his flame to her and any hopes of being part of a lasting and fulfilling marriage buried with him. Reminders that a ninja's life was a hardship were too easy to find. Even a decade later, Kurenai still mourned at Asuma's grave, never to forget the father who left a child and lover behind. Fate was cruel to them.

"Yo." A baritone voice suddenly greeted, snatching the girl from her thoughts.

"Kakashi-senpai! I thought you would never come." Suzuka exclaimed as a smile brightened her features, masking her anger perfectly. If he picked up on the forced nature of it, he showed no reaction.

"I would hate to disappoint you in such a way, Suzuka-chan." He replied as he took a seat beside her. To top it off, the only detail that had changed in his outfit was a missing flak jacket. By taking off even that lone item, the other jonin appeared so much more casual, less intimidating.

"I already got started." She explained before taking another sip of her lukewarm drink. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Kakashi let out as he raised his hand to call a waiter. "Do you prefer warm or cold saké?"

"Warm." At least he was gallant enough to ask for her tastes.

When the bottle arrived, the older man didn't hesitate to serve them both and offered her one of the cups as he raised his own.

"To an easy mission?" He suggested, lifting an eyebrow.

Suzuka gave a small nod before tilting the warm container against her lips. In all honesty, she didn't enjoy the rice beverage all that much unless it was a finer variety, hence why she preferred it heated. The flavors dissipated in the process, making the taste easier to stomach for the young woman. A soft chuckle escaped her lips when she noticed her companion returned his empty cup to the table.

"I would be tempted to think it was harsh, at the pace you drink." The young woman teased as she poured some more of the liquid for him.

"Or just very inclined to celebrate." He corrected as he took hold of the hand that held her own drink, guiding it to her lips. "Celebrate with me."

Suzuka's fingers let go of her cup, instead letting her friend hold it for her so he could press it against her lower lip. Blaming the heat that spread across her cheeks to the alcohol, she parted her lips and swallowed the rest of the cup's contents when he tipped it down. His thumb swept across her lips, wiping away any remaining moisture.

"I have a feeling that this will be a good night." Kakashi announced as he served her more saké.

If imbibing copious amounts of alcohol was his definition of a fun time, then he was damn right.

* * *

By the time Kakashi led her out of the bar, all that Suzuka could see were blurry buildings that seemed to disappear before she could even take a guess at what they were. Where they were going was unclear, but in the back of her mind she heard his voice repeating that he was taking her to his apartment so she could sober up. With a frustrated whimper, she leaned into the Copy Nin, taking advantage of the support his hard body provided. Either he handled his alcohol better than she did or he'd drunk far less than she had. It was hard to keep track of the quantity each of them ingested after he'd pushed the bottle out of her reach and insisted on serving them both.

With a mind as foggy as the Water Country, keeping her objective at the forefront of her mind had become increasingly harder. Extracting answers from him, on the other hand, had been impossible. The man had fed her stories of impressive missions and hilarious team moments, all of which she had fair doubts were true. Kakashi was an incredible ninja well versed in all of the shinobi arts; deception was no stranger to him.

No sooner than when he shut the door behind her did she realize that they had entered his home. Out of habit, she kicked her shoes off, sighing in relief when her feet landed on the wooden floor free from any constraint. The hand Kakashi placed on her lower back ushered her towards his bed, causing a sudden realization to dawn on her. The evening he had planned was far from an innocent friendly outing. Clumsily, she stepped away from the bed, bumping into his desk instead.

"Kakashi-senpai." Suzuka called out as she pressed a hand to his chest, too weak to prevent him from closing the distance between them.

With a kiss bordering on impatience, he silenced her. A soft moan left her lips when his arms wrapped around her to pull her even closer to him as he settled between her thighs, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and brush against hers. The fingers on his torso gripped the thick material of his shirt, their owner momentarily lost in the moment until the cogs in her brain restarted turning. This wasn't why she came here.

"Kakashi-senpai." The young woman repeated, pushing against his upper body with all the strength she could muster in her drunken state. "Wait."

"I don't think I can do that." Kakashi rasped before claiming her lips once more. His hands quickly busied themselves with her dress, pushing it down until the top half pooled at her waist so her naked chest was exposed to him.

"No, we can't do- ah!" Her sentence was cut short when his mouth captured one of her pert nipples, eliciting another whimper from the female ANBU.

When her companion hiked the skirt of her dress up her hips and tugged her underwear down her legs, Suzuka's heart hammered in her chest, filling her ears with its insistent pounding. For just a second, she was tempted to allow him to continue, to let his hand fondle her breast longer, his lips tease hers a few more times; but she couldn't. Even if her body disagreed strongly with her mind, fighting to convince it with every small jolt of electricity that sent pleasurable waves down to her crotch, she knew she couldn't let this happen.

"Release." She whispered meekly, out of breath as Kakashi's mouth assaulted her neck with a flurry of hot kisses. "Kakashi-senpai, it's me." Her voice, not so high-pitched anymore, exclaimed as she gripped his shoulders, willing him to back away from her.

Black hair had turned to vibrant pink, blue eyes to emerald. He wanted to bed Suzuka, not Sakura.

"Sakura." Kakashi breathed out in the crook of her neck as he ground her hips into hers, causing her hips to jerk back against him due to the delicious sensation it sent throughout her body. He seemed to calm down, though he didn't tear himself away from her.

Now that she was free to use her chakra without exposing herself, the medic hurried to break down any alcohol left in her system. As soon as he felt the familiar energy, her best friend jumped a step back, eye wide as he finally understood what was happening.

"Sakura?" He repeated, his jaw slack. Even in such a shocked state, he'd remembered to pull his mask back up, while she hadn't thought of stealing a glance earlier. Really, could there ever be a moment where she didn't envy his skills anymore?

"Yes." Sakura nodded, grabbing the desk for support as she tried to slow her heart down, still too stunned from the turn of events to think about covering herself.

His dark eye roamed her naked form, barely long enough for the woman to notice, before he spun on his heel to give her some privacy. Understanding why he had turned away, she hurried to replace her dress into a suitable position.

"A henge?" Kakashi questioned, tone low and what she assumed to be hurt.

"Yes." She admitted, hanging her head as guilt seeped through her. The henge was no basic jutsu, no such low-level genjutsu could fool him. The jonin-level technique she had used covered even her scent and voice, everything that could possibly give away her true idendity. Deceiving him had been necessary; he would never have allowed her to accompany him on ANBU missions otherwise.

"Why?" He asked as he dropped onto the bed, leaning his arms on his knees as he looked up at her. The expression he wore was unreadable even to Sakura, who knew him so well.

"You wouldn't have let me be your partner otherwise." The kunoichi admitted as she sank to the floor, letting the furniture support her.

"Why would you want to go with me?" The even and quiet tone of his voice was far from a reflection of his thoughts, that much was obvious to his old teammate.

"Don't be an idiot." She snapped back, narrowing her eyes. "You know why!"

* * *

_"Kakashi-senpai!" Sakura screeched as she ran to his side, gaze taking in his battered body for injuries._

_Injuries which were not hard to find. The deep gash across his chest still gushed blood, making her wonder if he was even still alive. The medic in her took over immediately, her hands flying to the wound, glowing green as she did her best to stop the bleeding._

_"Kakashi-senpai!" The pinkette cried out as tears welled up in her viridian eyes. "Talk to me! Please!"_

_No response. _

_Letting loose a guttural scream she didn't recognize as her own, she focused on the gaping hole that threatened her best friend's life, refusing to let him slip to the other side just yet. Tsunade's hands joined her own quickly enough, permitting hope to bloom in the young kunoichi's heart. With the two of them, maybe they could still save him._

_Inch by inch, the skin was meshed back together, the bleeding long stopped. Lesser medics had treated his minor injuries while Konoha's best worked on the largest; a strategy that augmented his chances of survival by reducing the overall stress inflicted on his body._

_"Kakashi-senpai..." Sakura begged, looking up at his closed eyes. "Please, wake up!"_

_Was it too late already?_

_As Tsunade finally closed the wound, Sakura stepped behind her former teacher, cupping his head in her bloodied hands to force him to face her._

_"Sensei..." _

_The fingertips that brushed against his throat felt the irregular beat of his heart, so weak she truly believed he was dying before her._

_"You can't." _

_Biting her lip, she tapped his cheek lightly, watching closely for the moment his eyes would open. He always came back alive. Always. _

_"You can't, you can't, you can't, you just can't!" Sakura whispered hysterically as her head hovered above his, tears spilling onto his cheeks._

_"Kakashi-sensei..." She murmured when he still didn't respond, the world around her spinning, her breathing so erratic she might faint any second._

_Sakura pressed her cheek against his as her knees buckled, loud sobs racking her body. He wasn't coming back this time. This was it, he was dead. Even he was gone._

_"Sa... kura?"_

_Her eyes shot open as she heard his voice, wondering for a second if her mind was playing tricks on her._

_"Can't breathe..." Kakashi wheezed._

_"You're alive?" The girl mumbled as she got to her feet, lifting her head to examine him._

_The dark eye she knew so well was open and staring back into her own. Her heat skipped a beat as her mouth fell open, words vanishing somewhere between her throat and her lips._

* * *

"I thought I'd lost you too." Sakura's voice uttered brokenly. "I can't let it happen again."

"This has nothing to do with it." Kakashi barked, standing up to pace the room.

"Don't lie to me." She muttered as she got to her feet, wiping away her tears. "This has everything to do with it."

"Even if it did, that's none of your business!" He shouted, making the younger woman flinch in surprise. Never before had he even raised his voice in her presence. "Deceiving me like this was uncalled for!"

"Maybe if you'd speak to me I wouldn't have to do this!" Sakura screamed as she approached him, gripping his arm to make him face her.

Kakashi slapped her hand away and glared down at her, the anger swirling in his onyx depth unmistakable. "I don't speak to you because there's nothing to say."

"Like hell there is!" The pinkette growled as she shoved him a step back. "You've been distant for a while already... Then you just return to ANBU and there's nothing to say about that?!"

Her ex-sensei gripped her wrists, making her wince in pain, before he pushed her against the nearest wall and trapped her there with his body. Defiantly, the kunoichi maintained eye contact, determined not to let him win so easily even if the lump forming in the back of her throat threatened to choke her.

"I said," He started, tone so low it sent shivers down her spine, "it's none of your business, Sakura."

"I'm sure you'd be the last to follow your own advice" She rasped, struggling to loosen his hold her hands.

When he freed her, Kakashi's head leaned closer to hers, his gaze locked with hers.

"Leave." He ordered bluntly, his warm breath tickling her lips and reminding her of the very different tension they had shared barely minutes ago. Maybe if she offered him something else, he might be more compliant.

"No." Sakura insisted as her hands wove into his hair and pulled him closer until her lips crashed against his.

Jade eyes slid closed as she kissed him, feeling her ex-sensei tense against her before he gave in and responded, with added aggression. After having pulled down his mask, he slanted his mouth against hers once more, becoming gradually more demanding and forceful.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he pulled away to breathe.

"What do you think?" She muttered before leaning in for another kiss.

"You don't want this." He said as he broke the kiss, mask pulled up already. "You won't fool me twice."

Defeated, Sakura sighed as she let her head roll back against the wall. Her companion moved away to sit on the mattress again, burying his face in his hands to hide his frustration. Staring at the ceiling seemed to be the best option for the moment, although it didn't help her find a solution to this mess.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi grumbled as he looked up at her. "I'm your sensei."

"You seemed to have no problem with that just a minute ago." The kunoichi mumbled as she ran a hand though her hair. At this point, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn.

"You can go now if you only intend to mock me." He sighed as he laid down on the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

"That wasn't my point. You're just trying to change the subject again." She pointed out while she walked to the his desk so she could sit on it.

Looking at Kakashi splayed out on the bed, Sakura's lips twiched in a tiny smile. She knew the body under that huge shirt so well. After all, she was the only medic he would allow to perform his annual check ups. Why he hid under such baggy clothes was another mystery. As much as she hated to admit it considering the anger that still boiled within her, he had gotten her quite worked up. All those times where she had been a tad bit too lonely on late nights or when their sparring sessions became a little too physical were resurfacing in her mind and only added to it. Now wasn't the time to ponder over such trivial matters, she reminded herself.

"You should go anyway." Arguments were never his thing, were they?

"Kakashi-senpai..." Sakura pleaded, her expression showing him all the regret she felt for duping him.

"Go." He repeating as he pointed the door.

With a sigh, the junior obeyed his command. As she opened the door, she turned to throw a last glance his way, catching little more than a pool of dark blue with a tuft of silver hair. Feminine fingers tightened around the doorknob, their holder torn between the desire to stay and to respect his wishes. Ignoring the pain in her chest, the kunoichi exited the room. Oddly enough, the simple sound of the door clicking shut made her heart clench, as if she was leaving behind a piece of herself.

The path to home being so familiar to her meant that her feet carried her with a will of their own, while she only went through the motions mechanically. The cold winds bit into her skin, feeling no remorse for the girl who had to hug herself for a meager amount of warmth. For some reason, she couldn't remember the temperature being that low that evening as she and Kakashi returned to his apartment. The saké might have been responsible for it, she reminded herself.

This situation was to be expected. Deep down, she had hoped that Kakashi would open up to Suzuka after a mission or two before she simply vanished into thin air. Yet, Sakura was aware that this was only wishful thinking. How would she have approached him then, confronted him with the knowledge of why he had returned to ANBU? No matter how much she pondered over it, she was convinced that his reason was not innocent.

Nonetheless, the expression in his eyes when he had realized what she had done haunted her. All she had in mind was his well-being. Believing that he would understand was naïve, she knew. Yet, whether because she had clung to the belief anyway or simply refused to think of all possible outcomes, she hadn't been prepared for his reaction. Never in almost fifteen years had they fought. They had gone through the occasional scuffle, but nothing serious. While she had screamed at him countless times for various reasons, he had barely ever raised his voice. The few times he had shouted at her had only been out of concern, whenever an enemy wounded her.

To know he had joined ANBU again had created a hollowness inside her, left her to think he thought too little of her to inform her of such an important decision. Finding out by treating his near fatal injuries had been a shock. She had always steeled herself for such a heartwrenching moment, but the preparation did nothing to lessen her anxiety and anguish when he had arrived, dressed in ANBU uniform no less. Why he had retained the information from her was a mystery to the kunoichi; a mystery that cut deep. Did he not trust her enough to share this with her?

What she would have done if he had died that night... She couldn't bear to lose him, too. Too many had died in the war, far too many. The Juubi had been an immense threat all by itself, but paired with Madara destruction had been inevitable in every country. The faces of many comrades flashed before her mind, some friends, some acquaintances. The young woman inhaled a long, shaky breath as she shut her eyes, fighting the tears that tried to well up in the corner of her jade eyes. Thinking about them still brought her so much pain, even a decade later.

Losing Kakashi was not an option. He was all that she had left, the only person she shared a deep connection and bond with. He couldn't go just yet, not when she still needed him, more so than ever. She could never let go of him. If he was to be gone... Then she might as well follow. An exhausted sigh escaped her throat, which had tightened uncomfortably. As much as she desired nothing more should he die, she was well aware that letting herself wither and let life leave her body would be irresponsible and selfish.

As was believing that her ex-sensei was the only one who was there for her. Tsunade was still alive, too. She was truly a second mother for the kunoichi, but their friendship was different. They met each other either at the hospital or the Hokage building, exchanged brief greetings and shared bits and pieces of medical knowledge every now and then, but that was where their relationship ended. Perhaps it was because of her advanced age that Sakura feared her death less. She was almost sixty-five, after all. Her absence would still be painful to the young girl, but it was inevitable. No one was immortal. Or at the least, not at a reasonable price. Kakashi was still only forty. He wasn't a young man anymore, but he still had many years left ahead of him if he was careful, as Tsunade and Hiruzen had proved.

What about her team? Hideki, Hajime and Akemi counted on her to train them. They were already chuunin, fortunately, and could take care of themselves, but she still tutored them. Whenever she was not out on an A or S-ranked mission, she was their captain, in the same manner Kakashi had remained close to team seven even after their graduation. She still had so much to teach them and the kids were eager to learn. Maybe it was simply because she was their sensei, but she loved the brats to bits. Just as Kakashi had promised them, she had vowed to protect each of them with her life. They would grow into fine shinobi.

Ino had survived the war as well, much to Sakura's relief. While they spent very little time together due to their many responsibilities and having a team of genin of their own, the two women still indulged in gossping whenever they had the chance. The Yamanaka was the sister that she had never had. No matter how much they fought, they were always a shoulder for the other to cry on should one of them have a reason to shed tears. Maybe if luck decided to shine on her tomorrow, she would get to spend some time with the girl.

Before Sakura realized it, she had stepped in her home and locked the door behind her. A glance at the clock showed it was late, past midnight already, but she was well aware that sleep would elude her for quite a while. Hopefully tea would soothe her enough to allow her to find a few hours of sleep before the sun rose. With this in mind, she rummaged through her cupboards to find her kettle and tea bags. As she waited for it to be ready, the kunoichi couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi was doing by now.

Had he managed to fall asleep soon after she had left? It was usual for him to rest his body too little for his own good, but perhaps tonight had been different. Slumber was such an easy escape from the torment of an active mind that would pester you with constant thoughts of either painful or infuriating events. In a way, she hoped that sleep had claimed him quickly. With a few days to mull over their situation and her demand, he would calm down and let go of his anger towards her. She could always wish.

* * *

_"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura called as she knocked on the door of her superior's office._

_"Come in." The older woman replied, voice even and free of any indication that she was drunk again, much to her pupil's relief. This conversation required seriousness._

_"Tsunade-shishou." The pinkette greeted with a nod of her head as she made her way to the Hokage's desk._

_"What is it?" The blonde lady replied, apparently in a foul mood already so early in the morning._

_"I wanted to speak about Kakashi-senpai." Sakura demanded, standing as straight as she could while images of Kakashi's bloody return danced in her mind, still fresh._

_"Of course you would." Tsunade mumbled as she placed the reports back on the desk, looking up at her subordinate for the first time. Even if her tone was rough, the junior could still see worry flashing in her honey eyes. "What did you want to ask me?"_

_"Why did he go back to ANBU?" The young woman asked, hiding none of her worry and fear. _

_"I don't know." Came Tsunade's simple answer as she looked out the window, leaning her cheek in her palm._

_"Didn't you ask him before accepting his request?" Her pupil inquired as she stepped closer to the desk, gripping the end of it with her small hands._

_"No, it was none of my business." The Hokage replied with a sigh, raking her other through her bangs. "He's a great asset to ANBU and that is all I considered before accepting."_

_Sakura knew that duty came before anything else for them; for shinobi. Yet, the answer she received from the woman she loved like a mother was hard to swallow. Foolishly, she had hoped her mentor would have refused his application in her favor, to keep him where it was safer so she wouldn't have to fear for his life quite as much. But Kakashi, just like her and any other ninja, was a tool to his village. While they weren't treated as mere objects, they would be used for the best interest of Konoha if they agreed. It was thanks to people like them that the village remained safe and prosperous._

_"I know it's not easy for you, Sakura." The busty woman let out, snapping the other out of her thoughts. "But I won't interfere with his choice."_

_Obviously, her shishou believed the same thing as her. Her former sensei was not returning to the special squad for fun. His motives were much darker. Still, she refused to admit it. She would hear it from his mouth if she was to believe it. Until then, she had to make sure he would live. _

_Which left her with only one option._

_Sakura decided right then that she would follow him and protect him, no matter what she must do for it. The Copy Ninja had saved her so many times already. At first, it had been because she was a weak genin that had a knack for throwing herself in harm's way, until she became strong and no longer needed his protection so much. There were still the moments where powerful enemies would gain the upperhand over her, and he would always come in time to pull her away from the blade that could have killed her._

_After the war, he had been the one to keep her sane, to hold her when she would cry her heart out at night, mourning the many people who had lost their lives to protect the living. Without his help, Sakura had no idea how she could have coped with the overwhelming pain that threatened to swallow her whole. No matter how inconsolable she would be, he remained next to her and guided her through it. She was aware he had experienced similar losses in his own time, that he knew what she was feeling. Maybe it had been why he was so comforting._

_Now, it was her turn. She would help him, no matter what it took._

_"Then let me be his medic on any ANBU mission he is assigned to." Sakura demanded as she looked up at her mentor, eyes glimmering with a newfound determination._

_"What?" The blonde exclaimed, blinking rapidly. "Are you crazy, girl?!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet, slapping a palm to the desk. _

_"I don't care." The pinkette stated while locking her gaze with the older woman's. "You said you wouldn't interfere with Kakashi-senpai's choice, so let me make my own."_

_The duo didn't move for quite a while, competing in a glaring contest until one of them relented. Even now that she pratically matched her Hokage in almost every skill, holding such intense eye contact remained intimidating. Sakura held great respect for the woman and disliked challenging her in such a reckless way, but there was no other way around this. She had to do this._

_"Keh." Tsunade growled as she plopped down in her chair, closing her eyes when she returned her cheek to her palm. "Fine." _

_The younger kunoichi stared at the other woman for a few seconds before her lips curled in a timid smile. It wasn't often that they argued over important matters, and this was the first time she had managed to convince her. As a bonus, it hadn't even been that hard. Then again, Tsunade could most likely tell how this situation was eating her up alive on the inside._

_"You can go now, I'll do the necessary paperwork and call you when we have to tattoo you." The Hokage muttered as she shooed her disciple, frowning at her._

_"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura whispered as she exited the room, turning back to throw her a grateful glance._

* * *

As she lay in bed, eyes closed in an attempt to inspire sleep to claim her, Sakura's mind was filled with thoughts that came and went as they pleased. It seemed slumber was not what her body desired, no matter how heavy her eyelids became. After having spent the better part of the night replaying the evening spent with Kakashi in her head and trying to figure out a way to fix the whole mess she had created, she still came up empty-handed. The only result was a throbbing head and wet cheeks, and a now relatively clear mind that refused to rest.

The only part of the night that she hadn't yet picked apart and autopsied was the hot exchange while she was in the form of Suzuka. Just because of the images that flashed before her eyes, a small jolt of electricity was sent down from her abdomen to between her thighs. Sakura sighed as she rolled onto her back, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her. That moment hadn't been part of her plan, at all. Never had she expected Kakashi to take such a... liking to Suzuka. In fifteen years, it was the first time she'd even heard of him showing sexual interest towards someone else.

Of course, that didn't stop her from wondering about him every now and then. After all, he was a handsome man. At forty, he still appeared barely thirty and his reputation was more than impressive. What young woman wouldn't be attracted to such an extraordinary male? For all she knew, he was the strongest in Konoha. Back when she was still a chuunin, it had been hard not to let her imagination wander about where else her teacher excelled. His position only made him all the more desirable, in a way. She had never thought this kind of fantasy would be what made her squirm, but the thought of being taken by her teacher, the top jonin of Konoha who had promised to protect her with his life plenty of times, was definitely a turn on.

That was when her curiosity started, but also when it peaked. Ever since, it had been occasional. She would think about him, wonder how experienced he was or just what he liked on some lonely nights where her libido manifested itself. Daydreaming about bedding her former teacher and teammate wouldn't do her any good. Distractions were welcome every now and then, but not when they popped up every time you spoke to someone. Now though, she was alone and Kakashi certainly wouldn't be visiting her any time soon.

Her cheeks flushed as Sakura remembered just how he had touched and kissed her. He'd really been about to have his way with her, she noted. Her panties had been removed, all that was left was for him to... The girl bit her lip as warmth rushed to her lower abdomen, reliving some of the sensations he had created. If she'd been wondering if he could be any good, she had definitely been answered, and quite in detail too. When she had kissed him, he'd responded to her. The kiss had been harsh and demanding, but still good enough to make her sway for a little while.

A little relaxation couldn't hurt, could it? In fact, it would surely help seduce the sandman...

Sakura wriggled out of her clothes, deciding that they were too restricting and her apartment too hot to need them either way. With a content sigh, she settled back down on the mattress until she found that perfect, comfortable spot. Her hand travelled down to the warm spot between her thighs, caring little for teasing any other sensitive skin. Patience was not her forte tonight. The company of a male certainly wouldn't have been refused that night, but wandering out to fetch one would be too much trouble. Although, Kei, her usual partner, most likely wouldn't have minded the midnight visit.

As her finger traced her slit, the kunoichi breathed out a quiet whimper. The image of a certain silver-haired man popped up in her mind, his head between her thighs. Gasping, the medic pressed her thumb against her clit to relieve some of the pressure that had just gathered there. The girl bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, a small growl escaping her lips. He was definitely not the one she was supposed to be thinking of. Surely it would be easier if the imaginary sight of his face against her sex didn't make her so darn aroused. Or maybe if he kissed his way up her breasts and...

Enough. There were plenty of other guys who could fill this role.

Yet, with every stroke and moan, the scenarios including her ex-sensei only multiplied. She really tried to convince her stubborn imagination to picture another person with her in her bed, but its refusal only strengthened as her arousal increased. Proportionally, her will only weakened as she neared her climax. What did it matter? Kakashi wouldn't know. Fantasizing about him just this once wouldn't hurt any body. In fact, her body seemed to be very enthusiastic about the idea.

Just this once.

* * *

Even as they ran side by side, jumping through the trees and heading towards Warabi once more, Kakashi was intent on ignoring her. He'd muttered a half-hearted greeting when they had met at the gates of the village, and that was been all he had said all day. While the sun was heading west already, getting ready to set and give place to the moon and night, Sakura enjoyed its last warm rays on the small patches of skin that were exposed. The comforting heat of the sun was what she missed most in winter. At the very least, the kunoichi could be thankful that it had been warm and bright today. Another gloomy autumn day would only have enhanced the sour mood that floated between them.

The mission they were assigned was related to their previous one. Again, Sakura had to wonder why ANBU were sent to do this kind of work. It required little skill, especially since no other ninja were involved. Breaking two lovers apart was something anyone with a minimum of brain could do. To send two highly skilled shinobi overseas twice for this crap seemed strange. Perhaps Tsunade was throwing grunt work their way so she wouldn't be at risk, so she wouldn't have to go through the horrors of the special division just to help her friend.

As much as the theory relieved her, it also angered Sakura. Her and Kakashi's talents shouldn't be wasted on useless missions like these, even if it was for their safety. As a kunoichi, she was well aware that she could die any day on the field and accepted the risk willingly. Konoha's best interest was her priority. On the other hand, maybe she only saw one side of the situation. If her shishou had wanted to keep her from harm's way, she might as well have removed Kakashi from ANBU to save her the trouble of joining to help him.

All she had to worry about was the objective. Two major business companies whose leaders' children were involved in a romantic relationship were a nuisance to somebody. It was easy to come to the conclusion that it was the father of Ichiro who employed them. After all, why would he try to scare his own son out of the relationship when he could target the daughter of his competitor instead? Considering that the woman had been mooching information on the Sugawara company from Ichiro, it would only be normal that the CEO would want her out of the picture.

How they were to go about it wasn't precised in the briefing, but that was to be expected. As Konoha's highest ranking shinobi, they were more than able to come up with a decent strategy that wouldn't expose their village's involvement. Refraining from showing off that they were ninja was also included in the details. They were pratically unheard of overseas, and desired to remain that way. No Kage in their right mind would agree to send their troops away for extended periods of time in a land they knew very little of. The payoff for this mission must have been exorbitant for Tsunade to accept it. Their employer was one of the richest men in Warabi, after all, it was no surprise that he would agree to spend an incredible amount of money to achieve his goals.

"Why did you join ANBU?" The dry baritone voice pulled Sakura out her thoughts.

The younger woman looked at her teammate, expression blank. As if that answer wasn't obvious...

"Because I was worried for you, Kakashi-senpai." She muttered, pratically muted out by the sound of the wind.

"Somehow, that makes sense to you?" He replied, casting her an annoyed glance.

"Maybe I'd change my mind if I knew everything you did." The kunoichi spat back, hiding none of the anger that swirled in her emerald orbs.

"You don't need to worry about me, Sakura." Kakashi retorted, his tone losing some of its edge. Simply hearing her name made the girl feel better. Over the years, she'd discovered her companion refrained from using it in arguments. It was a strange habit, she felt, but it made her feel safer.

"Fine then." Sakura sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "If I'm going to risk my life out on missions, then I'd rather it be with you..." As if predicting where his partner was going with this, Kakashi 's head spun to look at her, eyes narrowing. "I know I'll die out there one day," she continued, lowering her gaze to the grass below her moving feet. "It'd be nice to share my last mission with you, sensei."

After all what had happened in the last decade, all they had lost in the process, Sakura could say these words confidently. It would only be fitting that they leave this world together. Neither of them would have to suffer the loss of the other; it would be a painless conclusion to their story.

If only everything was so simple.

A gloved hand grasped her wrist, forcing her to skid to a stop and be swirled around to face her captain. He held her hand close to his shoulder, his black eye staring straight in her own, darkened with an unspoken threat. Matching his gaze was overwhelming in that moment. Ranks and skill didn't possess any weight in this situation; all that was left were raw emotions.

Why was the thought of Kakashi dying, even when she wasn't alive herself to experience the loss, still such a heartwrenching idea?

Much to her surprise, he broke their visual contact to turn his head to the side. She could have sworn he had sworn under his breath, but the cussing never actually reached her ears, leaving the woman to wonder if she had imagined it. His fingers left her wrist, only to travel down to her back and pull her against him in a delicate embrace while his other hand cupped the back of her head. Sakura could only blink, too surprised to even move her hands, which were still suspended in the air at his sides.

"You're too young to be thinking about such things." Kakashi whispered into her hair. "I regret not being able to protect you from all of this."

"Kakashi-senpai..." Sakura breathed out, too shocked to be able to reply.

"Just try to be happy, okay? For all of us." For all of us... For those that didn't get the chance to live long enough.

His arms lowered to his sides slowly as he took a step back, refusing to look her in the eye. He had never hugged her before. Of course, she had been a little too affectionate for his taste every now and then, but he had never initiated it.

"What about you?" The kunoichi asked, raising a pink eyebrow. "Why can't you be happy for them too?"

"Who told you I was unhappy?" Kakashi countered, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"You." Sakura answered, frowning and frustrated that he still avoided the topic so stubbornly.

"I don't recall saying such a thing." He let out as he started walking, only waiting for her to follow him before he resumed their previous pace.

Once more, she had a perfect view of his back. Backs seemed to be what she saw the most as a child. Whether it was his, or theirs, she saw them all too often. They were always going ahead of her, leaving her behind, jumping in harm's way to protect her... Even as an adult, he thought she could still believe that the world was all flowers and beauty.

"Do you think I am happy, Kakashi-senpai?" Sakura inquired as she sped up to stand at his side.

He looked at her for a second before looking straight ahead of him again, hesitating to answer her question.

"Are you?" He asked, breaking the long silence that had swallowed their conversation.

"You really can't tell?" She replied evenly, lips curling in a small, sad smile as she observed him examine her.

* * *

With the stars bright and the moon high in the sky, Sakura was able to relax after a harsh day of travelling. If running all these hours hadn't taken its toll on her, the exchange with Kakashi had. The kunoichi was convinced that she hadn't the last of her partner's sour mood caused by her deception, but she was relieved that he put it aside for the time being. Her cheeks stung from the cold breeze that blew by every now and then, though she paid it little attention. It was a welcome distraction from her train of thoughts. This time, she was dressed warmly, thankfully.

Being hugged by the Copy Nin had been quite a shocker. Replaying the fresh memory in her mind still made excitement rise in her abdomen. It had taken him fourteen years to do this. How long would it be until he was able to open up to her?

Emerald eyes roamed over his sleeping form, watching him intently now that he was unaware of her gaze on him. Other than his return to ANBU, there were very few clues to his current state of mind. After all, he had always been aloof and quite stoic. Still, Sakura was certain that his adamant refusal to admit that he wasn't in tip-top shape in that rock-hard head of his wasn't normal. Call it instinct, but she just knew that he wasn't doing well and was maybe too proud to seek help.

What could push someone as exceptional as Kakashi to suicide missions?

Tsunade had come to the same conclusion as her as well, so Sakura felt secure in her opinion. Shinobi who gave up on life weren't uncommon. While they were far from the majority, Sakura wasn't acquainted with another ninja who hadn't suffered the loss of a friend through this means. In a way, she had been spared from this, though life had compensated for this blessing otherwise.

Why Kakashi only reacted this way a decade after the war confused her. If it was all the deaths and atrocities they had witnessed, then why hadn't he gone back to ANBU years earlier? The man was the strongest person alive and she was certain of it, so what had happened for him to act like this so suddenly? Thinking back on her own situation, the kunoichi found these questions impossible to answer.

Their friends had sacrificed their own lives so that all of them could live. How could he throw away their gift so carelessly?

* * *

_**Next chapter: Necessary Anger**_

_Now in Warabi for a whole week, Kakashi must deal with Sakura's constant presence to execute their new mission. His lack of teamwork frustrates her greatly and his anger at being deceived resurfaces, narrowing their chances of success and increasing the tension between the two of them._

* * *

_**Umeshu - Plum wine**_


	3. Chapter 3: Necessary Anger

**A/N: Please read! **From now on, as a bonus to those who read my blog, I will be posting new chapters a few days earlier there. So go visit regularly or subscribe to it! ;)

**www . lolalotsbook . blogspot . ca**

This chapter concludes Part 1. Ooh, what will Part 2 bring? :P

Also, big thanks to Amrun for helping with with this. Amrun is also writing a KakaSaku entitled "Playing the Game" that is seriously worth reading! I encourage you to read it, you definitely won't regret it once you reach the later chapters. ;)

As usual, my gratitude also goes to Angel-eyes8611 for being my beta. The amount of typos in this thing would be astonishing without her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimito does.

* * *

_"Happy birthday."_

_Sakura practically jumped out of her skin, freezing for a moment before she looked up from her book to see an all too casual Kakashi standing behind her. _

_"You're late. It's two in the morning," she complained, throwing a glance to her closed bedroom window. "How did you even get in?"_

_"A magician doesn't reveal his tricks, Sakura-chan," he teased, flashing his cheerful smile. _

_"You're a ninja, not a magician," she snapped back as she closed her book and stood up. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"I came to give you your gift," he answered before handing her an envelope._

_With evident impatience, Sakura tore it open and retrieved the gift certificate hidden inside. As she read the name on it, she frowned, lips parting as if to say something but instead she remained mute in surprise._

_After a few seconds, she looked back up at Kakashi and growled, "Ichiraku's? Really?"_

_"I thought I'd spare you from having to open your wallet whenever Naruto pushes you into treating him," he replied, grinning behind his mask._

_"You're hopeless, Kakashi-senpai..."_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**_Necessary Anger_

* * *

**T**he next morning, it was as if Kakashi had forgotten everything about their little sentimental moment. He was back to being silent, ignoring her as they made their way to the port city. The sound of their feet landing on branches as they leapt from one to the next was the only noise that filled the air. Even the weather had taken to Kakashi's mood, it seemed. Clouds had littered the sky, blocking out most of the sunlight and forcing the duo to take an impromptu shower. At the least, Sakura could be grateful that it was very light and the air warm enough for this time of the year.

For a second, Sakura wanted to laugh. She was chewing on her thumb nail, eyes roaming the landscape for anything interesting and nerves rubbed raw from the lack of dialogue. The behavior had been unconscious and now that she noticed it, it reminded her of her genin years. Silence might as well have meant death to her back then. Perharps it made her feel lonely. When your teammates didn't respond to your calls, why not assume that they had been killed? Such memories were as frightening right then as they had been while she lived them.

"Kakashi-senpai," Sakura called, desperate for a distraction even if she felt childish for it.

"What is it?" he replied, voice dry and firm.

"Are you going to ignore me all day?" she asked as she sped up to catch up to him, tired of seeing only his back.

"You're usually fine with the silence, Sakura-chan," he answered casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura-chan, he had just called her. She grit her teeth, barely containing her temper. He was mocking her. The affectionate suffix was only to lull her in a fake sense of safety, to make her believe things were okay and mask his anger. The Copy Nin always avoided confrontation if he couldn't predict his opponent's moves.

"I don't mind silence, Kakashi-kun," she answered, all too satisfied when his head whipped around to glare at her. "Being ignored, on the other hand..."

"I'm not ignoring you," he retorted, increasing his pace.

"You're usually a better liar," she scoffed as she ran faster, matching his pace with no trouble.

Kakashi gave her no answer. Instead, he rushed ahead of her. Hiding none of her frustration, Sakura growled as she sped up as well. As soon as she appeared by his side, he increased the speed again.

The game went on for several minutes. Every time she caught up to him, he would outrun her again. When he heard a branch snap behind him, Kakashi didn't need to look back to know that Sakura wasn't messing around anymore. He broke into a full sprint, using the speed he was known for to put a good distance between them after he had jumped down to the ground.

Sakura smirked, barely believing what he had just done. She followed him, leaving a small crater where she had landed. Even he couldn't match her chakra control. She had the advtange here. Each of her steps shattered the ground beneath her feet as she increased her speed, using her chakra to propel her.

When Sakura arrived at his side, she couldn't help but grin at his expression. His eye had widened, then narrowed, a prominent frown on his usually neutral features. Even if they had been on numerous missions together, she hadn't shown him all of her tricks just yet. Surprise was a ninja's best tool, after all.

They kept going for a little while, until Sakura grew tired of their silly competition and leapt ahead of him to block his path. At this speed, even after digging his heels into the ground, he couldn't stop in time. Sakura caught his shoulders easily, preventing him from crashing into her. She had to lean forward as the force made him stumble backwards, but he regained his footing quick enough and brushed her hands away.

"I remember a time where my team would lag behind me," Kakashi said, mood turning sour again, though Sakura could tell there was a hint of playfulness behind it.

"That was a long, long time ago," she teased as she let go of him and leaned her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"I don't think you were ever respectful though," he sighed, slouching.

"But we loved you," Sakura added, cracking a smile as she remembered Team Seven's moments. "That beats respect anytime."

"If you say so," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

After taking a sip from his canteen, Kakashi handed it to her. Sakura took it gladly.

With all of this, they were practically at the edge of the city they were headed to. Their argument had distracted her enough to forget what their goal was and left her surprised to see how much ground they had covered in their race. Kakashi had probably coaxed her into it on purpose, so that they would reach it quicker and he could hide from her somewhere in the city until their ship departed. The knowledge irritated her, but she tried to ignore it.

* * *

The apartment they were provided for their stay in Warabi was not shabby, to say the least. While it wasn't incredibly large, it was just about as roomy as her own, which was impressive considering that this was a densely populated city. The only downside was the single bedroom. Not that it bothered Sakura much. A second bedroom was an unnecessary convenience that would only put an additional strain on their mission budget. They were already lucky enough to have a double bed.

Sakura was relieved that this mission didn't require henges or anything of the sort. With ninjas practically unheard of in this part of the world, they had nothing to hide. Disguising her appearance was no challenge to Sakura but it was still a waste of chakra. She had learned from the best, after all. She would make sure to thank Tsunade when she was in her fifties.

Laying in bed, Sakura opened her eyes again. Sleep eluded her. Kakashi was snoring softly at her side, hogging most of the blanket. The noise coming from the cars outside didn't seem to affect him. Sakura, on her side, vowed to never move to Warabi. The constant activity would drive her crazy, if the lack of sleep didn't do it first. Sakura rolled on her side to watch her partner, eyes narrowed and willing him to wake up so she didn't have to be envious of him.

Unfortunately, her eyes possessed no magical powers and Kakashi continued to sleep soundly.

This image of him was burned into her mind, after having been privy to it so many times. Even back when she was a genin and they were staying in an inn for the night, she was paired up with Kakashi while the other two shared another bedroom. Every time, he had slept with his back to her. Whether it was to make her feel comfortable or because it was his preferred sleeping position, she couldn't tell. When she was twelve, the bed sharing had made her uneasy, but Kakashi quickly earned her trust, both on the field and out of it.

Sakura trusted nobody else like she trusted Kakashi.

Hesitantly, she raised a hand to brush her fingers against his uncovered shoulder. The warmth of his skin calmed her, somewhat. He was there. She just needed to make sure he wouldn't go away. Sakura pulled her hand away from him reluctantly, knowing that if she touched him any more he would wake up. She would probably be creeped out if he touched her in her sleep, anyway.

As Sakura chewed her rice, she scrunched her nose at the foul smell coming from Kakashi's breakfast. She appreciated that he had gotten up earlier to go fetch them breakfast, but hated him for buying natto. While it was true that the food was very healthy, nothing else tasted and smelled more horrible. She could never get used to it. But of course, Kakashi was just fine with it.

"You should have some," he suggested mechanically after swallowing.

"No thanks. I think it'll make me sick," she replied nonchalantly before taking a sip of her miso soup.

"You'd think a medic would know better," he scolded as he took another bite, face conveniently hidden by his book.

"I'm not a nutritionist," Sakura retorted, trying to focus on her cup of tea instead of Kakashi's ramblings. "So how do we go about this mission?"

"Threats," he said simply, sipping on his black coffee.

Did he have a knack for consuming everything that she hated?

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," she spat back, glaring at him.

"I'll send her a few letters and have a little chat with her if it doesn't work," Kakashi precised before eating the last of his breakfast.

"What do I do?" Sakura asked as she got up to throw away her empty food containers.

"Nothing," he answered bluntly.

She followed him as he headed in the living room. Her eyes had widened and her breath was stuck in her throat.

"What do you mean, nothing?" she questioned as he sat on the couch, returning his attention to his book.

"I'm sure you won't mind a little vacation," he let out cheerfully. "Go shopping or something. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Sakura-chan."

He was doing it again.

"Why are you leaving me out of this mission?" she ground out, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it's simple enough for me to handle by myself?" he explained as he turned a page in his book, never bothering to look at her.

"Why even-" she stopped herself before she asked why she should be on this assignment then, realizing that was just what he wanted her to say. "I refuse to get paid for doing nothing."

"I'm sure the Hokage will be very grateful to know that you've worked for free then," he replied, tone so even she might have believed he was serious if she didn't know any better.

"Is that so, Kakashi-kun?" she snapped, the suffix still feeling foreign on her tongue. She had never disrespected him so openly before this assignment.

Before he could reply, she had climbed on the coffee table and wrapped her fingers around the light bulb inside the ceiling lamp. The heat of it burned her skin, but she didn't care.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I make myself _comfortable_," Sakura muttered as she crushed the only source of light in the living room.

"Sakura!" he scolded as he jumped to his feet. "You're going to hurt your-"

"Do you think so?" she gasped, feigning surprise, as she jumped down and jogged to the kitchen. "Let's see. I'll try again."

Kakashi followed her in the kitchen, most likely to stop her from destroying every light bulb in the apartment, but he was too late.

He lunged at her to catch her before she entered the bedroom, but she grabbed a chair as she ran to the door and shoved it at him, keeping herself out of his reach thanks to it.

"I'm still fine. I wonder why!" Sakura exclaimed in mock confusion as she jumped on the bed and reached for the last light. "I wonder if three's the charm?"

Just as she grabbed it, Kakashi tackled her, shoving her into the wall. He growled as he heard the crunch of glass breaking that meant he didn't stop her in time.

"What the hell are you doing?" he rasped, keeping her pinned to the wall with his body.

"I have a headache," she cooed. "Lights hurt my eyes."

"And you couldn't turn them off?" he sighed as he took her hand to inspect it.

"You think I can punch through a concrete wall safely but not crush a thin piece of glass?" she sneered.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, finally backing away from her.

"Not telling!" she sing-songed as she walked over to the window.

She closed the curtains, plunging the room in darkness. It was the only window in the whole apartment. While it did provide some light, it wasn't much. Most of it was blocked by the adjacent building.

"You're being ridiculous," Kakashi ground out as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Only as much as you, Kakashi-sensei," she teased, taunting him with the old title.

"Stop it," he ordered.

"Tell me why you joined the ANBU, then," she demanded as she sat next to him, bumping against his thigh as she lowered herself due to the lack of visibility.

Kakashi put a hand on her naked thigh, startling her for a second before she realized he was only pushing it away so that a respectable distance seperated them. For a second, she felt a little exposed in her tiny shorts and tank top. These were her usual pajamas and Kakashi had seen her in them a hundred times; but as the spot of skin he touched felt cold without the warmth of his hand, she doubted its decency.

"That's enough!" he barked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What is _your_ problem? How can you leave your team of genin back?"

The intensity of his voice shocked her, made her unable to respond.

"Don't you think they need their sensei?" he added vehemently.

Sakura simply blinked for a second, before she narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "What team of genin?"

"Stop playing stupid!" he growled, slamming a hand on the mattress behind her back.

He was close enough for her to feel his breath on her shoulder. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see that his eye was narrowed, fixed on her own and demanding that she be serious.

Yet, Sakura only let out a weak laugh.

"Kakashi-senpai..." she sighed. "My students are chuunin. They don't need me around to babysit them anymore."

His eye widened and he pulled away from her, any anger that had been radiating off him dissipating immediately.

"You left before the end of the exams," she mumbled, staring down at her toes. "I didn't send you an invitation for their promotion party because I knew you wouldn't come."

* * *

_"You can do it, Hideki-kun!" Sakura cheered as she pumped her fist._

_Today, she could be proud. Her genin students were taking their first chuunin exam, and she was convinced that they would succeed. She had groomed them well in the past year and a half. There was no reason for them to fail. They'd receive a violent ass-kicking if they did, and they knew it._

_"I'll win for you, Sakura-sensei!" Hideki shouted back, imitating his teacher's fist pumping._

_Sakura smirked. He was a charming kid. Maybe she could stand having kids of her own if they were as cute as him._

_"I'll tell Yuki-chan to let you take her on a date if you win!" she added, pointing towards the cute girl sitting next to her._

_"S-Sakura-sensei!" he screamed back, covering his eyes with his arm to hide his embarassment._

_"Focus, you nitwit!" she scolded angrily. "Don't let anything distract you!"_

_"Y-Yes, Sakura-sensei!" He nodded before running off when he was called in for his turn._

_Sakura laughed whole-heartedly. The kid was so obedient. He admired her almost to a fault. At the least, he rarely gave her trouble because of it. He was too reckless, though._

_"Sakura-san," Yuki called, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts._

_"Huh?" she let out as she turned to look at the young girl. "What is it, Yuki-chan?"_

_"Do I really have to go on a date with Hideki-kun if he wins?" she asked, her big eyes round and sparkling._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was teasing him," Sakura said with a shrug._

_"Oh..." The girl sighed._

_Was she disappointed? Sakura would never understand children._

_"I can arrange something if he doesn't mind, though," she added, arching an eyebrow as she waited for Yuki's reaction._

_"R-Really?!" she squealed, jumping off her seat in her excitement._

_"Sure," Sakura replied and nodded._

_They were only thirteen. Nothing would go horribly wrong if she played matchmaker a little._

_Before Sakura realized it, Yuki had run off, giggling and muttering words she didn't quite catch._

_"Is this seat taken?"_

_Sakura's head spun around so she could get a good look at the man who had just spoken to her._

_"Oh, Kakashi-senpai!" Sakura exclaimed, lips curling in a warm smile. "Go ahead. I'm glad you could make it."_

_"So your student is up next?" he asked as he sat down, watching the arena in front of them._

_"Yeah. Up against a kid from the Hyuuga clan. Remind you of anyone?" she quipped, the smile on her lips growing wider as she remembered memories she was fond of._

_"What a coincidence," Kakashi remarked, his voice unusally warm._

_"He could be his brother. They're both blonde and boisterous," Sakura mused. "Though, Hideki is completely different at the same time. He knows how to bide his time."_

_He only hummed in response. Sakura looked away from her student to throw a glance in Kakashi's direction. He seemed pensive. _

_"Do you plan on teaching a new team?" she asked, trying to keep him focused on their conversation._

_"No," he answered as he shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this. You three made me age fifteen years in just one."_

_Sakura's chest rumbled with laughter as she punched his shoulder lightly. Or at least, as light as her punches could be. He was rubbing the spot where she hit him, seemingly sore._

_"Come on," she teased. "The kids at the academy could benefit from your experience."_

_"Whatever you say, Sakura," he replied noncommitally._

_"Is everything okay, Kakashi-senpai?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat, suddenly tense._

_Kakashi looked perfectly normal, but Sakura felt uneasy. _

_"Yes," he said with a nod. "It must be my years catching up to me, Sakura-chan."_

_He stood and raised hand in his usual departing motion. "I'll get going. It was nice seeing you."_

_"Ah, but you'll miss the results!" Sakura called, but it was too late. He had already teleported away._

* * *

"A week later, you were in the hospital." She shuddered at the memory. "I didn't think of telling you after that."

Kakashi remained silent, looking at the wall opposite from her.

"Did you really think they would fail?" she breathed out, unable to keep her disappointment from showing through her voice. "I would never recommend them if I thought that they couldn't succeed."

"It's still hard for me to see you as a teacher," Kakashi muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "I still remember your jonin promotion like it was yesterday. Time flies."

"I guess," she whispered.

Sakura leaned back until she was lying down on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. The darkness wasn't as comforting anymore. In truth, she had smashed the lights to prevent him from reading his silly books. But now, the lack of light unnerved her.

"What made you join ANBU?" Kakashi asked again.

The mattress dipped towards her, most likely meaning that Kakashi was leaning her way so he could watch her.

"I told you already," she mumbled, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Sakura..." he called softly, his own version of pleading. As far as she knew, she was the only one to have heard it. "Tell me why exactly."

Maybe it was because of the gentleness of his tone, but Sakura couldn't find it in her to get angry at him again.

"I'm worried for you, Kakashi-senpai," she answered truthfully, desperately trying to ignore the erratic pace her heart had picked up all of a sudden. "I don't want to lose you. I can't."

"I'm not gonna die, Sakura-chan," he tried to reassure. "Not anytime soon."

Sakura laughed bitterly. Kakashi was usually such a good liar. How could he not realize that how he had just addressed her gave away how empty his words were?

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

He lowered his body next to hers, propping himself up on one arm so he could face her. Sakura turned her head to look at him, a sad smile adorning her lips.

"You used to be a good liar, Kakashi-kun," she teased. "Entertain me. What was your reason?"

"I was bored because of the peace," he answered evenly. "I wanted to put my skills to good use."

"Please," Sakura begged, reaching up to grasp his side. "Tell me the truth. I want to be there for you."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sakura-chan," he whispered stubbornly as he lowered himself to hover above her, one arm leaning on the mattress at her side.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt his breath fan out on her cheek. His face was several inches away from hers, yet it was plenty to change the atmosphere in the room to something entirely different.

"Kakashi-senpai," she breathed out, any other words vanishing from her mind.

What she wanted to say was a mystery to her. Their eyes locked, and it was all that she was aware of. He smelled nice, she noted after a second. She couldn't pinpoint what the scent was. It was Kakashi, very simply. Warmth emanated from his arm and reached her side, reminding her of how close they were; of how the hand she had placed on his side had snaked up to his back while she was distracted.

Unconsciously, she raised a leg to plant her foot on the bed, allowing their thighs to brush together for a moment. Kakashi's eye was still glued to her own, shining faintly in the darkness. The expression in it was foreign to her: a mix between serious, soft and demanding. His breathing seemed to have quickened just like her own; it hit her cheek more often, warming the skin a little more every time.

The fingers of the hand that lay next to her shoulder brushed it, almost teasing - maybe even testing, she would guess. Sakura remained still, unable to tear her eyes away from Kakashi's. Her free hand travelled up to splay on his chest. The movement was in no way fluid. Her hand hesitated, jerking every now and then as if he would berate her for touching him, but all insecurity was lost as it reached his shirt.

Kakashi touched her shoulder again, rubbing circles into with the pads of his fingers. Breathing was becoming hard. The heat that radiated from his body to hers was stifling her.

The next thing she knew, his masked lips were against hers, kissing her tentatively. She heard a moan, registering only a minute later that it was hers. It must have spurred Kakashi on, because he had pulled his mask down and his lips came crashing down against her own. She responded to his kiss easily, going through the motions absent-mindedly. His lips were soft, pressing against hers firmly and sending shivers down her spine. Her lips parted as she breathed out another small moan.

Somewhere in all of this, he had climbed on top of her and settled between her legs. She felt his tongue trace her lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva that quickly become cold and motivated her to place a hand to the back of his head to pull him back down so their lips would meet again. He removed one of his hands that were placed on the sides of her head to cup her cheek, pressing his thumb into it. Groaning at the slight discomfort, Sakura opened her mouth to complain, but was quickly silenced when his tongue rubbed against her own.

Sakura moaned in the kiss and raised her legs to wrap them around his hips, forcing his body closer to hers. With the next stroke of his tongue, she became all too aware of the throbbing in her crotch. Her heart was pumping madly, as if protesting his slow pace. Her hands both returned to his back, hooking under his arms so she could pull his torso closer as well. She needed to feel him.

When his whole body was pressed flush against hers, Kakashi deepened the kiss. Her legs tightened around his hips, quivering weakly.

Kakashi broke away, panting for breath. Sakura's eyes slid open to look up at him. He still had his hitai-ate on. She tugged it away from his head, impatience certainly making her movement a little rough. He hissed as she removed it. A strand of hair had been caught in it.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled before she leaned in for another kiss.

"It's okay," he muttered against her lips as he pushed his arms under her, imitating the way she was holding him.

He didn't linger on her lips much longer. Instead, he moved lower to plant hot kisses on her neck. Sakura gasped at the sudden jolt of electricity that was sent down to her groin. The heat around them became stifling again. Her hands fisted in his hair as he continued placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck, amplifying the delicious throbbing between her legs with each of them.

"T-Too hot," Sakura breathed out, unable to take it anymore.

Kakashi pulled away from her to sit on his heels. She whimpered at the loss and tugged at his pants to encourage him to come back.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a second," he chuckled.

His hands slipped under her tank top and rode up slowly, rolling the shirt up her ribs. Sakura's back arched as goosebumps erupted all over her torso and the prickling sensation that followed his hands continued higher to focus on her nipples. As if reading her thoughts, Kakashi raised his hands higher and ghosted his fingers over her breasts, rubbing against her sensitive nipples along the way. Sakura groaned, eyes shutting as a jolt of electricity ran through her nipples before travelling down to her crotch.

"Kakashi-senpai," she whimpered, grasping his arms.

She needed more.

Kakashi pulled the shirt off of her, probably catching her impatience in her tone. He grabbed her legs next, guiding them up and leaning her calves against his shoulder before he tugged at her shorts and panties. Sakura couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together and moan when she managed to apply some pressure to her clit, allowing her a little relief from the ache. Once the last of her clothes were removed, he replaced her legs at his sides.

He slid his hands up her shins, then her thighs all the way up to their apex before retreating back a little to knead them. Sakura gasped and her hips jerked, desperate to get closer to Kakashi and make him focus on something more interesting.

It wasn't long before her wish was granted. One of his hands went up to rest just above her sex while the other remained between her thighs, close enough for its warmth to make her squirm with need. He slid a finger between her lips and Sakura gasped again, raising her hips off the bed. She was wet and more than ready.

Yet, he still decided to wait a little more before moving on to the main event. The thumb of the hand on her stomach pressed against her clit and rubbed small circles in it. Sakura moaned loudly, tightening the hold she had on him with her shaky legs. Her breath came in ragged pants and her hands fisted in the sheets at her sides. The pulsing in her clit became stronger and her whole body felt oversensitive. Waves of pleasure travelled down to her crotch, only to rise back up and end in her breasts.

"K-Kakashi-senpai!" she cried out, shutting her eyes to maintain a semblance of control.

She was so close.

Her muscles tightened, making her whole body stiff. Kakashi seemed to pay it little attention. His thumb kept up the same pace and pressure, still rubbing lazy circles on her clit.

Then his hands were gone. Sakura's head shot up to find out why. When she saw his hands working to lower his pants, a groan left her throat and her head fell back. Now that his fingers didn't keep her busy, she was aching to have him inside of her. To feel his warmth, the sensation of being stretched and-

He rubbed the head of his shaft against her her folds, making her moan uncontrollably. Her hips jerked again, desperately trying to align with his erection so he could enter her. As he thrust inside of her, so slowly Sakura was certain it could qualify as torture, he grunted. The noise made her clench around him, turning her on even further.

Kakashi collapsed on top of her, gasping as his hips jerked forward and he sunk into her fully. Immediately, Sakura cried out and her legs locked around him to prevent him from pulling away. He remained still for a moment, probably giving her time to adjust. It wasn't unwelcome. He filled her just perfectly. She could even feel that he was quite large, from the way he stretched her.

"Please," she begged when he stayed still too long.

Needing no more encouragement, he started rocking his hips, pumping in and out of her in a moderate pace that made her see stars. She curled up against him, hugging him to her as tightly as she could as her whole body stiffened again, reminding her of how close she was to her climax.

She cried out when he sped up, now entering from just the right angle due to the slight change in position. Every time he thrusted inside of her, he rubbed against this sensitive spot on her upper wall, sending pleasurable waves through her entire body.

"Kakashi-senpai!" she moaned, unable to close her mouth as another series of moans wracked her body. "I-I'm gonna...!"

Just as the words left her mouth, her climax rocked her body. Her legs shook around him and a strained scream escaped her throat. She heard Kakashi groan, although it didn't quite register in in her mind, before his pace became erratic and uneven.

"Sa... Sakura!" he grunted as he gave the final thrust and spilt his seed inside of her.

Even if Sakura could see the room spinning behind him, she still felt the warmth of his release and groaned weakly in reply, too drained to react more to the tingling sensation it brought.

Kakashi collapsed at her side, panting as he tried to regain his breath. Sakura only felt incredibly relaxed. Her limbs had turned to mush and her breathing came in slow, deep intakes. Even if she could feel exhaustion settling in her muscles, every part of her felt warm and light.

Before she knew it, her eyes had slid closed and her consciousness slipped away as asleep claimed her.

* * *

"Missy miss," called a deep voice. "You've overslept, missy miss."

Stirring, Sakura cracked an eye open to search for the owner of the voice she didn't quite recognize. It sounded so familiar, but...

"Missy miss," it cooed. "You'll sleep the day away, missy miss."

"Who are you?" Sakura mumbled as she looked around her, her vision far too blurry to see anything. "Where are you?"

"Missy miss," it responded. "Right over here, missy miss. Open your eyes, missy miss."

"Stop calling me that," she grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Missy miss," it chuckled. "Missy miss is grumpy this morning."

With her sight cleared up, Sakura observed her surroundings again. Trees. Grass. Darkness. The environment made her feel peaceful, somehow.

"Where am I?" she asked, still so tired she might pass out.

"Missy miss," the voice repeated as it approached. "You're at home, missy miss."

Lacking the strength to stand up, Sakura crawled towards the person speaking, tired of being teased.

"Who are you?" she questioned hastily. "Why are you there?"

"Missy miss," the stranger encouraged. "Just a few more steps, missy miss. You're almost there, missy miss."

Sakura could feel she was getting closer. If only her body didn't feel so heavy...

"Missy miss," the person urged. "I'll be gone if you don't reach me soon, missy miss."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she registered the words. Even if she had no idea who she was speaking to, the thought of him leaving made her panic.

"Wait for me!" she pleaded, scrambling to her feet, only to trip on a root that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Missy miss," he whispered shakily. "I need you, missy miss. Please help me, missy miss."

"Just a second," Sakura called out as she forced herself back to her feet. "I'm almost there!"

Ignoring the protests of her tired muscles, she ran towards him. She had to get him to him, she couldn't leave him be.

The closer she got, the more branches whipped at her face. Sakura growled in frustration as she pushed them away, wondering where they even came from in the first place. She could see several feet ahead of her, yet couldn't see them before they slapped her.

"Missy miss," he called again. "You're a lovely woman, missy miss. I'm happy to have met you, missy miss."

"What?" Sakura replied curiously, certain that they had never met before. "Hang on, I'll be there in a second."

When a dark silouhette finally came into view, Sakura collided with what appeared to be a chest-high wall of roots. She gripped it, gasping for breath. She was so close...

'Missy miss," he said. "It's okay, missy miss. You did everything that you could, missy miss."

"No!" Sakura screamed as she kicked through the wall and leapt towards him, only to be stopped by another barrage of roots.

Now that she was closer, she could see that the roots were connected to the stranger that was still hidden in the darkness.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted while she punched the new obstacle. "I'm here! It's okay!"

Just when he was within her reach and she extended her hand to touch him, new roots wrapped around her limbs and kept her in mid-air, her fingers just barely an inch away from him.

"Missy miss," he breathed out, eerily quiet and serene. "Your heart was never mine to take, missy miss. Thank you for trying, missy miss."

The silhouette desintegrated before her eyes. They widened in shock, her efforts to free herself renewing but futile nontheless. Sakura screamed in agony when the last of him was gone, leaving her to lay on the ground now that her restraints had dissipated. His disappearance caused an overwhelming sense of despair to wash over her. Defeated and broken, she cried into the night, howling her pain without shame.

* * *

"Sakura," someone called, shaking her shoulder.

"No!" Sakura gasped as her hand shot out to grab his arm, gripping it to prevent him from leaving.

"It's me," he let out, sounding surprised.

Finally back to her senses, Sakura could see it was Kakashi that touched and talked to her.

"K-Kakashi -senpai?"

"You seemed to be having a nightmare," he explained as he pulled away.

"I was," she said, nodding.

As she sat up and the blanket fell from her body, Sakura realized she was naked. The cold air in the apartment on her skin was a good reminder of it. Slightly embarrassed, she pulled the covers back to her chest.

"I thought you would be awake by the time I came back," Kakashi mused as he stood from the bed, giving her a little privacy.

"You were gone?" she asked, brows knitting together. Memories of the morning were resurfacing in her mind, making her cheeks burn. "Where did you go?"

"I had a letter to send to an acquaintance," he explained quietly.

Sakura had no idea what to do or how to react. She was naked. _Naked_. She had slept with Kakashi.

"Maybe you should get dressed?"

"Oh, yes," she mumbled, reaching for her clothes at the foot of the bed clumsily. "Of course."

When she was done, she sat back on the bed. He joined her, though he seemed to avoid looking at her.

They remained silent for a little while. He had opened the curtains while she slept, allowing for a dull light to enter through the window. It felt gloomy, to Sakura's tastes, but she was glad to be able to see more than three inches ahead of her. The sound of those horrible cars was almost soothing to her ears at this point. The tension and silence in the room were heavy on her shoulders.

"Are you..." Kakashi whispered, hesitating. "Are you regretting this morning?"

Sakura looked at him, observing his masked face as she weighed her words. She didn't know why, maybe because of the insecurity she thought she had caught in his eye, but an image of the dark figure from her dream flashed in her mind.

"No," she blurted out, uncertain of why she had even answered that when the word left her mouth.

Kakashi simply nodded.

"Are you?" she asked, tangling the fingers of one hand in her hair to hide her anxiety.

What had possessed her? Why had she slept with him?

"It was good," he replied casually.

Sakura swallowed the saliva that suddenly gathered in her mouth. That, he was right about.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked as she stood up, stretching her stiff limbs.

"About three hours," he answered before heading out of the bedroom.

It seemed like they wouldn't be speaking much about this. Not that she minded, of course.

She must have slept even less while the night than she had first believed, Sakura thought to herself, if she had slept that much. Or her orgasm had just been that relaxing.

"Shut up," Sakura muttered to herself, deciding that this wasn't the direction she wanted her thoughts to take.

She hurried into the living room, which was now lit by a new lightbulb, and headed straight for the bathroom that connected to it.

"I'll go take a shower," she told Kakashi before opening the door.

He hummed his acknowledgement, nose buried in his book.

Didn't he ever get enough?

* * *

Sakura sighed contently as the hot water slid down her body, absorbing the tension in her muscles. Showers were always soothing. As she ran her fingers through it, she examined her hair. It reached her the top of her breasts now, though the bangs framing her face were just a few inches past her chin. She had decided to grow it out again last year, but it was due for a trim now. Too many split ends.

She closed her eyes and placed her face under the spray, enjoying it for a moment as her mind wandered. Her dream replayed behind her closed eyes, making her relive every agonizing second of it.

While Sakura had never been one to believe that dreams had significant meanings, except maybe in her childhood, she was certain that there was something to be understood from this one. Who was the silhouette she had seen? Why had his voice sounded so familiar?

The dream had been so strange. His voice had compelled her to rush to him, to do anything in her power to help him. Sakura wasn't cruel; she would help someone in distress if the situation allowed it. But the man didn't appear to be in any danger. In fact, hadn't he been the one keeping her away from him with those roots that grew out of his body?

Sakura growled, wishing she could just forget it, but the mystery demanded to be resolved.

The man had even had a nickname for her. Missy miss. No one had ever called her that, as far as she could remember. It sounded ridiculous. He even added it to every sentence.

Scoffing, Sakura reached for the bar of soap and started rubbing it over her chest, trying to distract herself.

Her fingers ran over the scar on her abdomen accidentally, making her pause.

The injury wasn't the worst on her body anymore. Eight years of S-ranked missions didn't leave a shinobi unscathed. It was the only scar, though. With her medic skills, she had been able to avoid any other. She had been a prodigy with the medical jutsu already at sixteen, but her level then was nothing compared to what it was today, after all.

Kakashi didn't even notice it, she told herself.

Groaning, Sakura continued to wash herself. Decidedly, if it wasn't the strange dream hogging her attention, it would be Kakashi. She was in for a long day.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Unsuccessful**_

_Kakashi continues to work alone on the mission, avoiding Sakura in his free time. Frustrated even further by this, Sakura confronts him and tensions rise once more. A little friendly fight between two colleagues can't hurt, can it? _

* * *

_**Natto - Fermented soybeans. Google it, it looks gross.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Unsuccessful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_"I hear you'll be testing your first genins today," Kakashi stated casually._

_They were leaning on the same tree, on opposites side of it, and reading quietly. _

_"I am. I still have a few hours before, though," Sakura replied as she flipped a page._

_"Have you decided how you'll test them?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice._

_"I'll make sure to bury one student alive and scare the girl to death while the idiot is starving somewhere," she answered, smirking to herself._

_"Ah, bell test, then?" he replied, barely hiding his pride._

_"Will you lend me your bells? I didn't buy any yet," Sakura said as she crawled to his side of the tree._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that," he responded, shaking his head. "Bells have to be earned."_

_"What?" she growled. "But I already managed to steal the bells from you!"_

_"Looks like you'll have to do it again," he let out cheerfully, smiling._

_"Kakashi-senpai!" she screamed in anger as she pounced on him, immediately reaching for the bells._

* * *

_**Part 2  
Dealing With a New Kakashi**_

_**Chapter Four: **__Unsuccessful_

* * *

**T**he clock was ticking. _Tick, tock, tick tock_. Regular and constant. Continuous. The ink that filled the pages of her novel appeared as nothing more than indecipherable stains to Sakura's eyes. The couch was too hard. Her butt was starting to go numb from the lack of cushion. After a glance at the clock, Sakura groaned. Kakashi had been gone only for thirty-six minutes. It would still be a while before he came back. At least, he'd bought some more light bulbs the last time he'd gone out. If she'd had to spend her afternoon in the darkness, victims would have been made.

Snapping her book shut, Sakura got up to replace it in her pack.

"That inconsiderate bastard," she muttered under her breath as she paced around the room, hands fidgeting.

If Kakashi didn't show up with dinner, she would punch him. Hard.

"Can't even tell me when he fucking leaves," Sakura grumbled as she plopped back down on the white couch.

Good thing they weren't in summer. The leather would have made it even more unbearable to sit on this wretched piece of furniture.

Kakashi had left without even telling her. He had waited for her to be busy with checking all the take-out menus before he sneaked out of the apartment. Now, she was stuck alone and without food because, of course, he carried the money they were provided for the mission.

"I swear," Sakura groaned as she clenched her fists, barely resisting the urge to smash the coffee table.

Last night had been awkward, but had it been _that_ bad?

They had shared the bed, as always. Both of them had been extra careful to make sure not even a hair of their heads tickled the other. She had worn pants and a long-sleeved shirt, even if she was practically sweating in it since the apartment was heated. They both managed to fall asleep, and waking up wasn't as bad. Their morning routines were different and they didn't need to be in the same room for very long.

Sakura's eyes settled on the tv in front of her.

She rarely ever watched it. Her free time wasn't spent with such leisure and entertainment. There were always patients in the hospital, poisons to be designed or antidotes to be discovered in the lab, annoying chuunins to be trained...

Perhaps now was the perfect time to see what all the hype was about. Ino had said something about a particularly good show.

Sakura leaned forward and grabbed the remote, grimacing as she examined all the buttons on it. She would probably be able to keep herself busy all afternoon with this puzzle.

* * *

There were steps outside on the other side of the door, for the seventeenth time. Sakura could hear keys jingling after the person had pulled them out of his pocket. The last time, it had been their adjacent neighbor. Her eyes were locked onto the doorknob, watching it like a hawk. The steps stopped, letting her know that the person was standing in front of the door. A key was shoved in the lock and Sakura stood from the couch, muscles tense and ready to pounce. The lock clicked. He was coming in.

_He_ was coming in. His hands were empty.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped," Sakura spat as she crossed her arms over her chest, fingers tapping her biceps rapidly. "You man-child."

"You would have argued if you knew I was going alone," Kakashi replied nonchalantly as he closed the door behind him.

"And somehow that justifies it?" she let out, exasperated. "You didn't even buy dinner!"

"I didn't know what you wanted?" he replied tentatively, eyeing her as he made his way to the kitchen.

"You don't care what I want!" she roared as she stalked towards him, arms painfully stiff at her sides. "You just do whatever you want and expect me to follow!"

"That's what captains do," Kakashi retorted as he opened the fridge.

His eye narrowed when he found it completely empty. It was only natural. They were only there for a week. They wouldn't bother to stock it.

"You're being unfair," Sakura argued, grasping his arm and forcing him to face her.

"No," Kakashi ground out as he shook her hand off. "I'm making sure you stay _safe_."

"This could qualify as a C-ranked mission," she growled while taking a step towards him to stand barely a foot away. "Don't go saying you're worried for me."

"I am," he sighed, leaning on the wall behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. "No matter what rank you assume this mission to be, this is ANBU. This isn't a game."

"Whether you like it or not," Sakura whispered harshly as she put a finger to his chest. "I'm your teammate. You can't keep me out of missions."

"Quit ANBU," Kakashi ordered, stoic as he looked down at her.

"Only when you will," she snapped, fisting her hand in his shirt.

"I didn't join to have you follow me around and get yourself killed," he roared as he stood straight and grabbed her shoulders to push her back a little.

"You're full of crap!" Sakura shouted as she shoved him into the wall, seeing red. "I'm one of the top jonins in Konoha! Don't you dare say I can't take care of myself."

"I'm saying that ANBU is dangerous," Kakashi muttered, pushing himself off the wall to head to the bedroom.

"Even after a decade you don't trust my abilities?" she questioned as she gripped his shoulders and turned him around.

"Not when you're deluding yourself into believing I need your help," he rasped.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Sakura screamed as she aimed a punch to his face, which he barely managed to dodge.

* * *

"For fuck's sake, Sakura!" Kakashi shouted as he clutched his bleeding head.

She hadn't meant to throw the clock at him. She really hadn't.

"Let me see," Sakura said meekly as she pried his hand away from his forehead.

She had heard it ticking again and it had been too much. She had to destroy the damned thing.

"Shouldn't you apologize?" Kakashi asked, sitting still on the floor while she examined him.

He had a large gash and it bled profusely. Damn it.

"No," she said sternly as she started closing the wound.

"You made my head bleed," he replied all too seriously.

"You deserved it." Or the clock did, at the least.

"Sakura, look at me," Kakashi growled when she was done healing his forehead.

"What -" It was too late when she looked at him.

His Sharingan was spinning. Immediately, she found herself tied to a table in an environment completely unfamiliar to her. It seemed endless, just darkness. No matter how hard she struggled, her restraints gave no sign of weakness.

"What is it that little Sakura fears?" Kakashi's voice said, resonating from every direction.

Sakura swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She had never experienced the Sharingan before, not in any way.

"You're scared I'll die," he let out after a few seconds of thought.

She bit her lip, feeling her heart pumping wildly in her chest already.

"You don't think I'll do it," he said. "It seems you're forgetting who I am, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes widened. He was kidding. He had to be.

"Let's do it," he chuckled.

A chill ran down her spine. Sakura had heard this voice of his before, always reserved for his enemies. He wasn't kidding.

Kakashi appeared to her side, several feet away and standing proud in his ANBU uniform.

"Kakashi," she called brokenly. "Let me go."

"You shouldn't show such weakness, Sakura-chan." Kakashi cooed as he stepped towards her. "Do you know what happens to ninja who display emotions and weakness, hm?"

"K-Kakashi, don't," she pleaded, fighting against her restraints once more and turning her head away to avoid looking at him.

It was futile.

Kakashi let out a pained howl.

Sakura's head spun to the other side to see what had caused it only to find that the blade of a sword was lodged in his chest, sticking out from his back. Blood was gushing out of the wound and she knew that nothing could be done to save him. It had gone right through his heart, she could tell.

Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, drawing blood, and tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't real, she tried to remind herself. It was all an illusion.

"S-Sakura," Kakashi called desperately, reaching for her.

The table disappeared below her, leaving her to lie on the floor and free to move. Sakura didn't move an inch, every of her muscles to stiff it hurt. It wasn't real. It _wasn't_.

"Help me," he pleaded.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she forced herself to repress the sobs that tried to escape. Kakashi was okay. He wasn't bleeding to death right next to her with no hope of being saved.

She heard his body fall on the floor. She knew that he was dead now. He wasn't getting back up.

Images of the day he had been brought to the hospital, in ANBU uniform and on the verge of death, replayed in her mind. She could see the amount of blood he had lost staining the hospital floor, feel his pulse weaken under her fingers. The despair and panic she had felt in that moment coursed through her system with the same intensity they had back then, forcing her to relive every second of it. She wanted to cry out, to beg him, to hit her head against the floor until it stopped. But she couldn't. This wasn't real and she couldn't break.

"Sakura," Kakashi called out. "Open your eyes, it's over."

Sakura did as she was told, letting go of the breath she'd been holding when she recognized the apartment.

Before he could say anything else, she sprang to her feet and locked herself in the bathroom.

Sakura turned the shower on mechanically before slipping out of her clothes and sitting in the tub. The hot water soothed her nerves a little, but it did little to stop the the wild beating of her heart or the fear that still gripped it.

"Sakura," she heard Kakashi call from the living room.

She didn't reply.

"Sakura," he said again, firmer. "I'm your team captain. You'll do as I say."

Her hands flew to her head, grabbing her hair tightly and shutting her eyes. She didn't have much of a choice but to listen to him.

Once she was certain he wouldn't talk to her anymore, Sakura stood up. She tried to calm herself down as she could, but the image of Kakashi pierced by a sword remained fresh in her mind, refusing to be buried.

* * *

Kakashi was asleep next to her. Sakura was pretty certain it was very late, well past the middle of the night. Still, she couldn't sleep. Whenever she succumbed to exhaustion, nightmares plagued her mind, inspired by the illusion he had forced on her.

She was crying again, unable to stop herself. She practically felt twelve years old again.

Her body trembled against her will, no matter how much she tried to remind herself that she would wake him up if she didn't quiet down soon. Disobeying her, her throat let free a small whimper.

What if he really did die? What if she couldn't save him?

Would she be left alone?

A sob escaped her and she clamped a hand on her mouth to silence herself.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called, voice heavily ladden with sleep.

When she didn't respond, he turned to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?"

"What?" she replied, realizing that he wouldn't ignore her and go back to sleep.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she lied.

"You are," he muttered, tugging on her shoulder until she laid on her back.

His face hovered above her as he inspected her and his fingers came up to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked, pulling back a little.

"It's nothing," Sakura whispered, rolling onto her side with her back to him. "Let me sleep."

She tensed when she felt Kakashi inch closer to her. One of his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him, hugging her to him loosely. As much as she disliked admitting it, she enjoyed the proximity.

"Is it what I made you see?" he breathed against her neck, his other hand coming up to stroke her hair.

"Kakashi-senpai..." Sakura whispered, clasping her hand over his, which laid on her stomach. "I'm fine."

"People who are fine don't cry in the middle of the night," Kakashi muttered.

"Alright, I'm not okay," she ground out, tightening her hand around his and backing up against him. "So what?"

New tears rolled down her cheeks, the pain she had felt just minutes earlier returning in full force. The warmth he emanated soothed her a little, but it wasn't enough to lull her back into a comfortable state.

"What's going on?" he asked, still caressing her hair.

"Don't you know already?" Sakura sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I know you miss them," Kakashi whispered weakly. "I wish I could do something."

"Kakashi-senpai, you've got it all wrong," she said, shaking her head. "It's the thought of losing you that hurts so much."

"What are you talking about?" he replied. "It's never affected you like this before."

"I've never been so close to losing you," Sakura cried out as she turned around and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Don't you understand I just can't lose you too?"

Kakashi remained silent, holding her tighter to himself.

"If you die," she whispered, biting back a sob. "I really don't know what I'll do. I just couldn't take it."

"Sakura..."

Maybe it was because of the warmth that radiated from his body. Or the way he held her. Maybe even it was because of the way he had said her name, but she kissed him without warning. Her arms tightened around him and she pressed her body flush against his, sighing in satisfaction when his masked lips moved against hers.

Sakura pulled down his mask without waiting for his permission. Before she could kiss him again, he pushed her on her back and rolled on top of her. Barely a second later, his lips were on hers again. Their kiss was broken again when Sakura pulled his shirt up to remove it, taking a second to run a hand up his chest before he did the same for her shirt.

Her pants and underwear didn't take long to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Kakashi kissed his way down her neck, moving down to tease one of her nipples.

"Kakashi..." Sakura whispered, tugging at his pants.

Obediently, he pulled them down before settling between her thighs. Sakura whimpered weakly, locking her legs around his hips. It stung a little when he thrust into her, but she moaned nonetheless and tightened the grip of her legs, loving the warmth that traveled from her crotch to her breasts.

Sakura tugged at his arms until he lay over her, pressed to her. She wrapped her own arms around him, clinging to him as she breathed heavily into the crook of his neck. Immediately, he imitated her, giving her neck a kiss every now and then.

Kakashi's pace was faster than the last time, harsher. Sakura whimpered in his arms, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers. He was warm. His chest was hard and pressed down on her breasts almost painfully every time he sank back into her, making her whimper quietly under him. While his stubble scratched her shoulder, his hair tickled her cheek, creating an interesting contrast of sensation for Sakura.

His hand trailed down her stomach to her sex so he could stimulate her clit, but she pulled his hand away.

"No, just keep going," Sakura breathed in his ear.

Kakashi grunted in response and his hands moved to grip her hips, thrusting into her faster and a little harder. A moan escaped his lips as his pace changed, his pleasure seemingly escalating. The sound made Sakura's body tingle and she curled up against him, whimpering again.

"Kakashi," she whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Let me -" Before he could finish his sentence, he grunted and stiffened against her, breathing ragged.

Kakashi stopped moving for a few seconds. "I can do something different if..."

"This is perfect," she breathed out, grinding her hips into his and making him moan again. "Please, don't stop."

He complied, resuming the movement of his hips. Sakura gasped, feeling her legs quivering against him. Kakashi groaned, gripping her hips against as his pace became erratic.

"Kakashi," she moaned into his ear.

Sakura could feel that he was on the verge. Butterflies filled her stomach and she closed her eyes, focusing entirely on him. He was panting against her neck, grunting with every thrust. His chest rubbed against hers smoothly thanks to the thin layer of sweat that now coated their bodies and every time he sank in her, her hips moved to meet his.

Even with her eyes closed, Sakura could feel the world spinning around her. There was nothing to see in the darkness. Only him to feel, his moans to hear, his warmth to comfort her.

"Sakura," he grunted as he gave one final thrust, spilling his seed in her.

Kakashi lay down at her side, pulling her into his embrace. Sleep wasn't hard to find now that she was relaxed.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the smell of food. Cracking one eye open, she could see Kakashi moving about in the kitchen. Before she could stand up, she realized she was naked once more. The night before replayed in her mind, or at least, the feelings did since she had seen none of it. Sakura groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. They had had sex again.

How was it that even if she knew it shouldn't have happened she was still happy about it?

She had been bawling her eyes out and Kakashi had made her feel peaceful instead. Sure, the whole ordeal had been caused by him in the first place, but thinking about how his skin had felt under her fingertips, she didn't regret it. Kakashi was a good lover.

Comfort was hard to come by for ninja. When it was within your reach, you took it, Sakura convinced herself.

Another question remained. Why had he slept with her?

Kakashi entered the room. "You're awake."

Sakura nodded as she sat up, not bothering to cover herself when the blanket pooled around her hips. He'd seen it all. Twice. His gaze lingered on her chest for a second, but he was quick to look back up.

"Breakfast is on the table," he said before exiting the room.

He had pulled the door almost closed, but not quite. There was still a small space between it and the wall.

Sakura was tempted to waltz into the kitchen stark naked, but resisted. The situation was already awkward enough. If he wanted to catch a glimpse of her through the crack of a door, then so be it.

As she dressed, she made sure to place herself where he could see her if he wanted. If he was testing whether or not she was fine with last night, he'd have his answer. If he was just being a pervert, she could still punch him.

"I hope you didn't get natto again," Sakura muttered as she entered the kitchen.

She hadn't smelled any, but maybe she had just been lucky.

"No," Kakashi replied as he handed her a small bag. "I found this strange place with breakfast sandwiches."

"Breakfast sandwiches?" Sakura asked, frowning.

She dug in the bag curiously, fishing out the small wrapped sandwich. It definitely smelled better than natto.

"Biscuit, egg, bacon and cheese. It's what they eat further in the east, apparently," Kakashi explained as he retrieved his own food and unwrapped it.

"Sounds good," Sakura replied with a smile as she sat down.

After her first bite, she hummed loudly. "That is so good."

"It's too greasy," he complained, but bit into it again. "Of course you'd like it."

As always, his book covered his face. Luckily, after more than a decade, she had long given up on trying to see his face. His habit wasn't enraging anymore, she just lived with it and let him have his privacy if he wanted it so bad.

"Why did you buy it then?" Sakura muttered as she finished her meal, licking the fat off her fingers.

Kakashi remained silent.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, but her lips broke into a broad smile. "Thanks, Kakashi-senpai. I appreciate it."

As frustrating as he could be, he had his adorable moments.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Another visit to miss Hana," Kakashi replied as he stood up to throw the wrappers in the trash.

"I guess that means I get to be bored here again," Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid yes," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You better be back with dinner this time," Sakura warned as she stepped in the living room, throwing him a glance over her shoulder through narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry. My forehead won't let me forget how mad you get if I don't feed you," Kakashi groaned, rubbing his bruised forehead.

He looked so attractive without his hitai-ate.

"You should go back to that place where you got breakfast," Sakura said, smirking. "I'll go take a shower now."

If he really did bring back junk food again for dinner, then she would forgive him for the previous day.

* * *

When Kakashi showed up with dinner - with fast food - Sakura was ecstatic. Tempura, fried rice and even dango for dessert. He couldn't have done better.

As he set the table, Sakura sat down, breaking up chopsticks apart and squirming in her seat. It had been a while since she'd had such a deliciously over-fried meal.

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai!" she exclaimed when she sat down and started digging into her meal right away.

Kakashi looked decidedly unhappy, but Sakura couldn't care less. She had gotten her way.

"So how'd it go?" she asked, taking a bite of shrimp.

"I think I gave her a heart attack, but she'll live," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you think she'll obey?" The tempura was great.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask.

Sakura's eyes practically bulged out of her skull.

"What?" he let out, frowning. "You've seen it already."

"No!" Sakura cried out as she stood abruptly, slapping her hands on the table. "It was too dark!"

It was his turn to look dumbstruck.

"So that's what you're hiding?" she gasped, inspecting his face.

Kakashi touched his cheek self-consciously. "What are you talking about?"

"The only thing that's normal about you," Sakura crowed, grinning.

"You're mean, Sakura," he replied, pouting.

Pouting with those pale, thin lips that had kissed her several times already.

"You just had not to make such a big deal out of it," she snickered before moving her attention back to her meal.

The rest of their dinner was spent in silence, with Kakashi sulking on his side of the table and Sakura grinning uncontrollably on the other.

* * *

When time came to go to bed, Sakura and Kakashi headed to the bedroom together. Before entering it, they threw each other a careful glance, as if trying to guess what the other was thinking. On Sakura's side, at the least, that was certainly true.

In the end, it couldn't be such a big deal that they slept together, Sakura told herself. It wasn't that uncommon for teammates to move towards a casual sexual relationship. After all, they spent a lot of time together and knew everything that had happened. Words weren't needed and expectations were clear. Comfort, pleasure and a blank mind for a little while, then back to normal life.

Sakura watched Kakashi as he removed his shirt. Biting down on her tongue, she tried not to think too much of how sexy her ex-sensei was. It had been one thing to fantasize about him as a kid, but it was another entirely to experience the real thing. Even his voice was sexy.

Ignoring the way her body heated up at the several naughty thoughts that invaded her mind, Sakura removed her pants and t-shirt. She hadn't made a habit of sleeping in panties and a tank top when he was there, but decided to stay that way for that night. It was too warm for sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt again. If Kakashi could sleep shirtless, then it shouldn't matter that she slept like that, she told herself.

When Kakashi's hand touched her hip, Sakura jumped, startled out of her thoughts.

"I'll set the alarm clock," he said as he waited for her to step aside so he could reach it.

Sakura held her breath as she backed away, biting her lip. She wished she could have been alone for a little while. Or maybe she could go take a shower and he wouldn't hear what she was doing if the water was loud enough?

"Is seven fine?" Kakashi asked, glancing at her.

Without his mask and headband, it was too easy to want to kiss him again.

"Sakura?"

Sakura nodded quickly, giving him a lopsided smile. She was getting far too carried away, but her libido wasn't making it easy on her.

"Is everything fine?" he let out as he faced her, brushing his fingers against one of her arms.

His eyes were half-closed, watching her intently as he waited for her answer. He was standing a little too close to her. He smelled so nice. She would have to make sure he brought back more of that soap he'd bought.

That was too much.

"Yes," Sakura blurted out as she moved towards the door. "I'll just go take a shower before I go to sleep. Don't wait for me."

Just as she reached for the doorknob, he grabbed her arm.

"You're aroused," he said, as if it was normal to say such things.

"W-What?" Sakura gasped, turning to face him with wide eyes.

How did he even know?

"Are you sure you want to take a shower?" he asked as he backed her up against the wall, putting a hand on each side of her head.

Sakura remained silent, jaw slack and cheeks flushed.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura," Kakashi whispered, brushing his lips against her ear.

Her head rolled back against the wall, eyes closed and breathing quickening. A shower paled in comparison to what he was offering.

"You seem like you could help," she breathed out, one hand sliding up his chest.

"Is that so?" he chuckled, grinning as his head retreated to take a good look at her. "How? Like this?"

One of his hands pressed against her hip before traveling up to her breast, fondling it roughly. Sakura gasped and arched into his touch, whimpering faintly. Kakashi pulled her shirt off and kneeled down to place kisses on her hips and stomach, working his way up slowly until his lips latched on her nipple.

"Kakashi-senpai," Sakura groaned before sucking in a sharp breath.

Her skin was already tingling, her heart beating violently and she couldn't see past him even if she tried to. Tangling her hands in his hair, she sighed contentedly as he sucked on her breast.

"What is it?" Kakashi replied, glancing up at her as he released her nipple. "Do you want me to do something else?"

His fingers slipped under the elastic of her panties, playing with it for a little.

"Is this where you want me to continue?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded and whimpered, tugging at his hair to make him hurry a bit. He pulled her panties down her legs in one swift movement before standing straight to press his lips against hers softly. Relaxing against him, Sakura responded easily to the kiss, enjoying the way his touches were so careful yet still sent shivers down her spine.

Hooking a hand under each of her thighs, he lifted her up and pressed his body to hers, trapping her between him and the wall. Sakura groaned as she felt his erection against her core and ground her hips against his. A grunt escaped his lips and he bit down on her neck, causing Sakura to gasp at the unexpected sensation. He hadn't bitten down enough to break the skin, but it stung nonetheless. Somehow, it still turned her on.

"You're in a hurry, aren't you?" he chuckled, pressing small kisses to the teeth mark he had left.

Sakura hummed, giving his words litte thought since she felt his hand snaking between their bodies and heading towards her crotch. It wasn't long before his thumb was drawing circles on her clit again, making her moan loudly as jolts of pleasure coursed through her body. She'd been so aroused before they even started that she was practically on the verge of her climax already. Her legs were quivering against his hips and her arms tightened their hold around his shoulders, clinging to him desperately.

"Hold on tight," Kakashi ordered.

Obeying without thought, Sakura secured the grip of her legs on him before his hand let go of her thigh and disappeared between her thighs to join the other. He slid one of his fingers between the lips of her sex tentatively before pushing it inside of her slowly. Sakura tensed against him, hips jerking and moaning again.

She was so close.

When Kakashi's movements picked up a regular pace, Sakura's breathing came out in ragged pants as she shook, hoping her grip on him wouldn't falter. The last thing she wanted was falling on her butt when she was on the verge of an intense orgasm.

As if guessing her thoughts had strayed for a moment, Kakashi kissed her again, demanding her full attention once more. His tongue traced her lips and they parted for him, allowing his tongue to brush against her own. Sakura groaned in the kiss before letting her head roll back so she could breathe freely, needing the air far too much right then. Kakashi's tongue flicked her lip as he sped up his ministrations.

"How about I do the same but a bit lower now?" he offered, voice so husky it made Sakura tremble.

Imagining Kakashi going down on her, Sakura gasped. If he was as talented with his tongue as he was with his fingers, then she was in for a treat. The simple thought of it was enough to push Sakura over the edge she'd been dangling from for the last few minutes already.

"Kakashi!" she screamed as she bucked against him, shutting her eyes tightly as she let the waves of pleasures rock her body.

While Sakura mellowed in his arms, Kakashi lowered them to the floor carefully. Cracking one eye open to take a peek at him, she smiled. He was watching her, eyes a little too wide and his lips slightly parted. Clearly, he hadn't expected her to come so quickly. In all honesty, she hadn't either, but it seemed she'd been more worked up than she had first thought.

"Do you want to go sleep now?" he asked after a little while, when her breathing was back to normal.

Glancing down at his crotch, Sakura could see there was still a tent in his pants and smirked. "Wouldn't that be unfair to you?"

"I'm fine," he said as he helped her stand up.

Frowning, Sakura made her way to the bed and dropped on it on her back, splayed comfortably over most of it and exposing her entire body to Kakashi's view.

"I'm sure you could be better than fine," Sakura teased, watching him as she ran a hand down her body.

After all of this, her eyes felt like they would close against her will. She was so relaxed she could just fall asleep peacefully right then, but she was determined not to. Kakashi had been all too generous with her and not returning the favor wouldn't be right. The way he observed her, tense and with obvious lust, clearly told her had lied about being fine. Even he wasn't immune to the pleasures of the flesh, after all.

"Do you want me, Kakashi-senpai?" she cooed as he stepped closer and she sat up.

Kakashi remained silent, but Sakura didn't need an answer to know what he was thinking. With a coy smile, she pushed his pants down and wrapped her fingers around his erection. She had been right, he was on the large side. The muscles in his abdomen tightened but he didn't move an inch.

"You don't have to do this," he said, voice strained.

"Do you want me or not?" she asked, looking up at him with a frown.

She wasn't sixteen. If she offered him her body, it meant she was fine with it. The awkward moments when she wasn't comfortable enough with herself to refuse a man were far behind her.

When he still didn't answer, Sakura ran her tongue on his shaft, satisfied when he grunted and gripped her head.

"Do you want me?" she repeated as she sat back down, lowering herself to the bed again.

"Yes," Kakashi finally admitted.

"Then go ahead," she purred, stretching her arms out to encourage him to join her in the bed.

After a moment of hesitation, Kakashi finally settled between her thighs and buried himself inside of her with a loud groan. Sakura whimpered as her eyes slid shut, enjoying the warmth that pooled in her belly. Gripping her hips, he lifted her up a little so it was easier for him to grind his hips into hers.

"Kakashi-senpai," Sakura moaned, although too tired to feel more than a warm tingling. "Harder, please."

Kakashi complied easily, grunting as he pounded into her. Sakura took the time to observe him, smiling as she noticed he was gritting his teeth while his eyes roamed her body appreciatively.

"Senpai!" Sakura cried out when he hit just the right spot, sending a small wave of pleasure directly into her clit. "Please, don't stop!"

Much to her surprise, one of Kakashi's hands clamped down on her mouth. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she looked in his for an explanation.

"I don't need you to play along to turn me on," he rasped as he removed his hand and placed it back down on her hip.

Heat flared up in Sakura's cheeks. It wasn't the first time she had exaggerated pleasure to arouse a partner when it was his time to have his fun, but never before had they noticed, let alone called her off on it.

Just as she started worrying that she was in fact not all that attractive to Kakashi, he moaned and shut his eyes, tightening his hold on her as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Sakura," he ground out, opening his eyes to watch her again.

"Kakashi-senpai..." Sakura breathed out, running her hands up his chest, enjoying its warmth and the way it moved along with his breathing.

Her hips jerked against his when he sank in her once more, hitting just the right spot. She moaned weakly and let her head roll back on the mattress, relaxing under him. Even though she was still exhausted, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy this. The sounds Kakashi emitted made the experience worthwhile just by themselves.

"Sakura, I... I'm gonna come," he warned, shutting his eyes again.

After a few erratic thrusts, she felt the warmth of his seed fill her and breathed out in satisfaction. There was something about knowing that he had taken as much pleasure from her as she had from him that boosted her ego.

Moments later, he collapsed at her side, taking some time to regain his breathing.

"How did you know I was just doing it for your benefit?" Sakura asked several minutes later, turning her head to look at him.

Kakashi looked back at her, a small smile on his lips. "The same way I knew you were aroused."

"And how would that be? My skin was flushed?" she replied, frowning.

"I have a very sensitive nose," he muttered as he stood to retrieve his pants.

Sakura's eyes widened and she sat up immediately, mouth gaping open. Of course, she'd been aware of his acute sense of smell, but this was embarrassing.

"That does mean you're always able to tell, right?" she gasped. "Like, everything. My periods and all?"

"Yes," he answered flatly.

Sakura could see his cheeks had taken a discreet tint of red as well, letting her know that this fact bothered him as much as her.

"That's disgusting," Sakura let out bluntly.

"It most definitely is after team training," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, putting her fingers to her lips as she realized he might be a little insulted. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Forget about it, will you?" he let out as he climbed back on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Okay."

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next day, she found herself in Kakashi's arms. His chin was leaning on the top of her head and she could feel his breathing on her hair. Even their legs were tangled together. The material of his pants was rough against her leg, making it itch.

When she moved down to scratch it, she felt Kakashi stir and then stiffen, most likely as surprised about their position as she was.

"Morning," she said as she moved away from him and stood up on the floor, stretching her limbs.

"Good morning," he replied hesitantly, watching her.

It was probably because she was still naked, but at this point she didn't care. If he wasn't comfortable with a little nudity after all this, then it was his darn problem.

"Don't you think you're giving the neighbors a good show?" he chuckled, pointing to the window.

Sakura spun on her heels to look at the window, gasping as she remember that it faced another apartment building. Squealing, she lunged forward to pull the curtains closed. Luckily, she hadn't seen anyone, but that didn't mean no one had seen anything.

"Do you think they saw us yesterday?" she asked as she started dressing.

"It was too dark," he said as he exited the room.

Deciding that he must be right, Sakura followed him into the kitchen.

"We don't have anything to eat," Kakashi said as he saw her.

"We can go get something," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Usually, he would have woken up earlier to go buy something, but it seemed he had slept in today. Why did he even do that anyway?

"Go take a shower, I'll go," he let out as he went back in the bedroom to get a shirt.

"Why?" Sakura asked, watching him curiously. "I'll be ready in a minute."

When he didn't answer, she took a sniff at herself.

"Do I smell? Is it that?" she blurted out, suddenly very conscious of her body odor since she had no idea what he could possibly smell.

"No, you smell good," he answered as he walked by her to go put his shoes on. "I enjoy taking a walk alone in the morning."

"Oh," she let out as she stepped in the living room, hugging her arms to her chest to cover herself. "Okay."

Standing in a room in just her panties while he was fully dressed was a bit awkward.

"You should dress before I come back," he mumbled as he shrugged into his coat.

"What?" Sakura let out, frowning. "Why do you have to tell me that?"

"Just in case," Kakashi answered with a sigh. "A naked twenty-something woman is quite distracting."

She smirked as he spoke, realizing that there was nothing to be offended about in his suggestion.

"I'll make sure to look forty-something by the time you come back then," Sakura teased, biting on the tip of her thumb.

When he opened the door, she noticed he hesitated, taking a second to let his gaze linger on her exposed body. She could have sworn he had muttered something under his breath when he left, but she was unable to understand it.

* * *

It was time to leave. Their week was up and their target was still adamant about dating their client's son. Sakura sighed as she packed her bags, disliking the whole situation. It had been a long time since she'd failed a mission and the same certainly applied to Kakashi.

"Tsunade is going to kill us for failing something so simple," Sakura mumbled as she zipped up the last of her bags.

"I have a feeling she was expecting this mission to be more complicated," Kakashi replied as he shouldered his own.

"You think so?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I told you. This is an ANBU mission," he said, now serious. "They're not supposed to be this easy."

"So she expects a follow-up mission, doesn't she?" Sakura thought out loud as she put her coat on before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he opened the door and let her through first so he could lock it behind them. "We'll probably be back within a month."

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Different View**_

_Back in Konoha, Kakashi and Sakura report their failure to Tsunade. After this, Kakashi seems to avoid Sakura at all costs. Refusing to accept it, Sakura confronts him about it._


End file.
